


Black Stars

by Knott



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, Pirates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>海盗AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 启航

他们不知道在哪儿找到他的。船启航时，他已经在甲板上了。  
那家伙沉默寡言，而且不在乎结交朋友。三天后他们抵达港口时，船上的人已经给他起了个税务人的外号。那是因为那本黑色的本子他从不离身的缘故，他们都说，没有哪种海盗随身带着那种本子。  
他们让他在船的底舱睡，睡在面粉袋中间。那里的船板有阵霉味，但至少算是个体面的居所。卡蔻莎号正处在补给短缺的时期，否则他们不会任他游手好闲——但现在每个人心里有别的事情要操心。打他来的第一天起，没人和他说得上话。他不赌博，也不到陆地上去寻乐子。人们见他要么在读一些晦涩难懂的书，要么和那个同样不引人注意的老头罗伯特在一起。那真是一幅奇异的景象：罗伯特低着头，抱着他的酒瓶子，要么抱着他那杆滑膛枪，而那个沉默寡言的年轻人就在他身旁，一言不发地眺望着大海。  
人们说这两个漂亮朋友从不交谈，顶多面对着大海一起喝一杯。  
拉斯特•科尔，奇怪的家伙。  
很快，新的传闻又流传开了：那家伙从不睡觉。  
马丁掌管卡寇莎已经一段时间了，遇到过各式各样的人。每个人都能自动归结为某种类型：恶霸，书呆子，自以为是的蠢货，等等。而这个新来的家伙还真难说得上是哪种类型，但马丁一眼认出这家伙是个好舵手。在海上，沉稳的家伙非常少见。而拉斯特，他很沉稳。  
甚至算得上聪明。  
又过了一个星期，马丁听到了关于拉斯特的全部故事：他们是在海上把他救起来的，在半夜里，彼时他身上什么也没有，而且也不愿意谈起自己。他们能从他嘴里听到的只有两件事：他不是这附近的人，这是其一。另外，他的船沉了。在赤道地区，这是常见的风险，遇到了台风，另一拨海上的野心家，或是鲸鱼，这都是可能发生的。但具体是因为什么，拉斯特连提都没有提到。  
在那桩意外发生以前，马丁和他打过两回交道，两回他都没有放在心上。第一回是他们把他从海里湿淋淋地捞上来的那回，他在甲板上站稳，冷得还在打颤，却径直打马丁身边擦了过去，连声谢谢也没说，更没理会马丁伸出去扶住他的手。  
第二回则是他们差点撞上皇家斯卡伯尔号的那回，托眼尖的桅顶瞭望者的福，他们临时改变了行道，否则非撞上那艘理直气壮地朝他们驶来的大船不可。那时节卡寇莎号在夜里紧张地航行，扯紧了所有的帆，水手们挤在甲板上，在船只成功转向时低声欢呼，马丁放下心来，对他身旁的那家伙说道：“这回我们躲过了宾格顿了。”“谁他妈的是宾格顿？”那人回答。马丁瞪着他：“你认真的吗？他是海军舰队的舰长，看在老天份上。”那家伙轻蔑地哼了一声，他的脸从帆影下面露出来了，那就是拉斯特•科尔，自以为顶呱呱聪明的傻瓜。马丁敢对自己发誓，他连女王陛下的名讳恐怕都认不清哪。  
顶好他们把他救上来了，否则他这样的人漂浮在海上，恐怕连鲨鱼也不屑一顾。但也有人言之凿凿，说正是因为有他这样的家伙，那艘栽着他不知道驶向哪的船才会沉到海底里去。  
马丁本来不打算和这家伙打太多的交道，但从辛格港附近返航的时候，一桩突然发生的意外事故不得不改变了他的想法。谁也没想到当他们满载着补给，得心顺意地返航的时候，居然会发生这样的事情：马丁的舵手失踪了，就在他们离开陆地的前一天晚上，史蒂夫•杰拉西偷了一小袋金币和他的一只小艇，逃走了。这让卡寇莎号的船长陷入了两难的境地：这件事也许不那么紧迫，比不上需要修补的卡寇莎号那样紧迫，但他需要一个新舵手。  
为了这个难题，马丁在船长室里度过了几个难熬的夜晚。在他们向着赤道航行的时候，船上只有另一个和他一样难以入睡的家伙。马丁能看到那家伙在甲板上走来走去，他不知道那个古怪的家伙在忙些什么：马丁还是个水手的时候，他的船长是个不喜欢入睡的混球，但他有自己的消遣；马丁曾经在罗德海峡附近救起来过一个打铁匠，他喜欢在夜里修补锅炉——但拉斯特看上去和他们都不一样。马丁没有想到的是，在他在船长室里思考着这个难题的时候，他那间亮着灯光的斗室引起了那个陌生人的注意。  
有一天晚上拉斯特问起这件事，马丁和他讲了。  
史蒂夫还偷走了他的怀表，他在抽屉夹层里的藏宝地图，这个马丁没有提到。  
他需要那张地图，这也正是为什么这件事情变得如此棘手的原因。  
拉斯特只是沉默地听着。  
让他没有想到的是，第二天拉斯特同样消失得无影无踪。和他一块消失的还有一条小艇和一柄船桨，都是顶新的，簇新簇新的。船长室里的指南针也不见了。这可真让人失望，马丁对自己说。不管怎么样，他真的受够了这些海里救起来的流浪汉了，他们除了给你讲粗俗的笑话，偷喝你的威士忌，到最后除了消失得无影无踪以外还有什么？而这一个，甚至连笑话都不愿意讲。  
这一个比其余的更糟，这个混蛋。  
然而几天以后，他们正在下风处休整的时候，马丁突然听到一声口哨。他的两个水手在远处朝他打着手势，马丁急忙来到甲板上：一条小艇靠近了他们，在这样不平静的天气，这可算得上是个冒险的举动。  
马丁一眼认出了那条小艇，还有艇上面的人。  
就这样，在离开三天以后，拉斯特出现了，他带回来了史蒂夫的金币，那张地图，还有马丁的怀表。他们放下去一条绳子，把他拽上了船，他一句话也没多说，好像并不明白自己做出了一个多么疯狂的举动，他径直朝马丁走来，头发和衣服还滴着水，把那袋金币和史蒂夫的人头搁在船长室的那张船形的桌子上，他看了马丁一眼，马丁明白他的意思。  
别的玩意我等会再交给你，那是说。拉斯特懂得保密的重要性。  
马丁瞅着那人头。“你非得把他的头割下来不可吗？”他皱着眉头说。  
“我以为事情在这儿就是这么运转的。”拉斯特说，这是他半个月以来说的第一句话。  
后来马丁很难忘却那幅景象，那可不是一幅每天都能看到的景象：拉斯特坐在小艇上，一侧放着那个血淋淋的人头，另一侧则是那一小袋金币，他看起来像个野人，但他自己毫无觉察。他没有剑，马丁从未见过他有过武器，所以不知道他是用什么割下史蒂夫的人头的。他从小艇上站起来的时候，那种不在乎一切的神气，让马丁在他身上认出了一个海盗。  
谁知道呢，马丁对自己说，也许他还是把好手。  
他取出一块金币递给拉斯特，作为给他的奖赏，后者谢绝了。只愿意接受一杯酒。  
马丁想要问出他是在哪儿追上杰瑞西的，又是怎么猜到那杂种会去哪儿。但拉斯特并不愿意多谈。他仍然愿意待在底舱里，他觉得一切都很好——这就是他说的全部了。  
“瞧，听着，这也许是个疯狂的主意——”马丁拽住他：“但我需要个舵手。”  
那家伙浑身是大海的咸味，还有一阵鲜血的气味，让他看上去和一块海里的礁石差不多。听到这个提议，拉斯特没有像别人一样表现出惊喜或是讶异，只是瞥了他一眼。  
“不能再推迟下去了，你必须得接手。”  
“好吧。”拉斯特说。  
十五分钟后马丁来到甲板上，告诉所有的船员他们有了新舵手的时候，拉斯特已经回到了他的底舱里，他只在甲板上露了一面，而且是在极其不情愿的情况下。  
船员们对他的决定哗然了：他们不了解这家伙。马丁安抚他们，许诺更多的分成，他是个讨人喜欢的船长，他们信任他，问题很快就得到了解决。马丁回到他自己的船长室的时候，怀表和地图已经放在了他的抽屉里，在原来的地方。  
马丁弯腰走进底舱里时，拉斯特坐在那儿，出神地望着大海，马丁递给他手上的东西。  
“我想你也许需要这个。”拉斯特接过酒。“所以，你会留下来？”  
那家伙扬了扬手上的酒瓶，作为回答。  
马丁离开底舱的时候，拉斯特闭着眼睛。马丁想起船上其他人告诉过他的关于拉斯特的事情，说他不睡觉，只做梦。  
作为一个海盗来说，那可真够孤独的。  
马丁和罗伯特对视一眼，后者在船舱底部抽着烟斗，大部分时候他看上去昏昏沉沉，只有马丁知道他一点也不糊涂。罗伯特往地上敲了敲烟斗，他看起来也同意。  
故事往往是这样：他们有了个新舵手，一个人丢了性命——卡寇莎号就这样在第二天，从码头起航了。


	2. 叛变

拉斯特褴褛的衣着和沉稳的举止形成鲜明的对比，但这并没有给他带来任何好处。每天夜里，逢到风暴让人无法入睡的时候，马丁都能听见他在后甲板上，在紧靠后帆的那一块地方踱来踱去，要么就靠着护桅索凝视着大海，没人知道他在想些什么。在不需要干活的时候，他只在甲板上露面一会，就回到底舱里头去。  
有那么一段时间，马丁疑心他是个酒鬼，那就能解释一切了——但拉斯特确实没有喝得烂醉出现在甲板上过，至少没有在马丁需要他的时候。  
马丁听到了很多抱怨。人们总有许多事情需要抱怨，而现在一切都集中在拉斯特身上了。他们怀疑他的过去，质疑他偷东西，这些马丁都一一搪塞。作为一名海盗来说，拉斯特那自以为是的教养实在有些多余。他读的书籍大多古怪而晦涩，而他在本子上记下的东西没人看懂。  
在拉斯特的手臂上有一处文身，那也是人们编造谈资的材料。有人说那是他在科德角附近经历过的一场大风暴的纪念，有人说那是杀死三个食人生番后留下的证据，还有人说他是个异教徒。他们为此开了赌局，几个水手热心地跑来问马丁的意见。他能说什么呢？他和那家伙在那以后没说上话。  
马丁倒是发现了一件事：拉斯特随身佩戴着一个小小的十字架，在底舱里，有一次，马丁下去找罗伯特的时候，发现拉斯特攥紧着它。  
直到有一天的夜班时分，上一班值夜的水手在船舱里睡下了，四周一片寂静，只有桅帆被风吹动的声音，和波浪击打船骨的声音。马丁从船长室里出来，遇见拉斯特站在后甲板上。“我尝到了不好的味道，”拉斯特解释：“像是灰烬。一场风暴就要来了。”  
“你知道吗？别再说奇怪的话了，你对风暴知道些什么？”  
“要不了多少时间它就会抵达这里，我们需要离开。”  
“别胡扯了。”马丁转身往船长室走去，拒绝在听这些疯话。  
“你打算丢掉你的船吗？”那个疯狂的家伙在他身后说。  
马丁转过身来，气不打一处来。但他突然想到了什么。他走向拉斯特。“你的上一艘船究竟发生了什么，嗯？”  
“它沉了。”  
“噢？是吗？在它沉没的时候你在干些什么？忙着驾小艇逃命？闭上你的嘴吧。”  
拉斯特对没说一句话。马丁瞪着他半晌，抬高嗓门对水手们喊道：“把上桅帆收起来吧，我们要转向了。”  
他也许该庆幸听了拉斯特的话，那天他躺下以后没多久，船长室的灯在他头顶晃荡起来了，他听到了风摇撼索具的声音，那声音和波浪的频率一致，很容易被人忽略掉。拉斯特是对的，一场风暴就要来临，他们躲过了风暴的中心。  
他本来想要感谢拉斯特的，至少说点什么，但当他第二天看到拉斯特的样子，就把这事情全忘记了。他快速走到甲板上，命令扯起上桅帆和中桅帆，拉斯特仍然一言不发，专心致志掌管着舵，好像连以昨晚的事情对马丁夸口都没有兴趣。  
又过了好几天，大伙儿在清扫甲板的时候——这可以说是在船上的日常工作——马丁又和他交谈了几句，那完全是因为这种活的枯燥无聊。所有的帆都被扯起来了，两人背靠着背，全都光脚踏在水里，马丁起了个头。  
“让我问你点事。你信上帝，对吗？”  
“不，我不信。”这答案确实让马丁惊讶。  
“那你的十字架是为了什么？”  
“那是冥想用的。”  
“那么你到底信什么？”  
“我相信在海上的时候不该谈论这种破事。”拉斯特说，马丁闭上了嘴。  
经过这两回不算愉快的交谈，马丁总算对他的新舵手有了个了解，拉斯特不怎么喜欢说话，除了你宁可他闭上嘴的时候。操，马丁见过不少混球，这一个可真算是个中翘楚。  
然而在他得出这样的结论以后没多久，一桩他没有料想到的事故，却让他和这个古怪的家伙真正亲近起来，那事故是他成为船长这些年以来还没有遇到过的。  
一天晚上，拉斯特主动来找他，管他提出一个奇怪的请求，而且他在提出这个请求时一脸沉静，完全不像是在开玩笑。他管马丁要船长室的钥匙，下面两层船舱的钥匙，并且提出今晚要在船长室睡觉。要是别人，马丁便会怀疑这是为了某种野心的实现，但这是拉斯特，马丁不觉得他对船长的位置有兴趣，他也不像是在胁迫自己。拉斯特只是平静地提出了那个请求，然后等着。马丁耐心地向他指出这是何等荒唐，“更何况，你从不睡觉，不是吗？”他还要说更多，但拉斯特的目光教他闭上了嘴。  
“我不是要在这儿睡觉，马丁。”拉斯特说。  
“而那是因为什么？”  
“你会知道的。”拉斯特只是说，马丁不太情愿地把钥匙交给他，拉斯特指了指。  
“还有你的滑膛手枪。”  
“你到底想要干嘛？”马丁无奈地摇摇头，把枪抽出来交给那家伙。  
“里面装满了子弹，对吗？”拉斯特低头，仔细检查了一下枪杆。  
“你以为呢？”马丁白了他一眼：“听着，如果今晚你呆在这儿，那么我在哪儿睡？”  
“你可以到后甲板的小艇边上睡，就在第一更夜班以后，”拉斯特小心地把手枪塞进腰间：“如果听到什么，别起来，好吗？如果有人跑到你那头来，你就割断小艇。记住了吗？”  
马丁感到莫名其妙，为什么他要听自己的舵手对他指手画脚？但拉斯特的神色凝重，弄得他也担心起来。“你会没事的，是吗？”  
“我也不确定，Marty，”拉斯特拍拍他的肩膀：“天亮的时候再来问我吧。”  
那天晚上马丁并没能真正睡着。其一，他就睡在小艇边上，那不算是个适合睡觉的好位置：离他几步远就是漆黑幽深的大海，刺骨的海风直往他脸上招呼。另外，拉斯特的话让他整晚留神着船上的动静，心里放不下，只是迷迷糊糊靠着舷壁打了个盹。但他觉得自己是多心了，整个晚上非常平静。他责怪自己相信那个疯子的话，把船长室的钥匙交给了其他人。将近天亮的时候，马丁才听到一声微弱的叫喊，似乎有个人影冲向船边，打算放下小艇。马丁照拉斯特的话把绳子割断了，所以那家伙死活没能把小艇放下去。在黑暗当中，马丁好像看到有人往海里纵身一跃，但到了第二天早晨，他觉得那一切都是梦而已。  
但拉斯特从前舱口出来，枪挎在肩膀上，脸上还沾着血迹，像是刚打完一场硬仗。马丁还没来得及问他为什么不在船长室里，他就把钥匙交给马丁，一副不愿多谈的神气。  
“我已经把小舱口锁上了，考虑到他们可能会拆掉隔板出来，鲍勃把那里也封死了。”  
“你什么？”  
“一共七个，全在里面了，”拉斯特说：“昨天晚上有人跑出来吗？”  
“对，只有一个。他本来打算驾小艇逃走来着，没成功。”  
“那不要紧，查理不可能是主谋，何况，多半是勒杜胁迫他干的。你拿着这把钥匙，别让任何一个人打前舱口出来，我肯定他们之中没一个人撑得了三天。”  
“你到底在说什么，拉斯特？”  
“你难道看不出来吗？我们平息了一场叛乱。”  
“叛乱，操，”马丁忍不住笑了：“你是指望我相信——”  
“朗和勒杜，还有七个人，他们打算在昨晚攻占这艘船。德沃尔负责到船长室去刺杀你，马丁，这就是为什么我们必须交换身份的原因。”　  
“你怎么知道这种事的？”  
“那不重要，重要的是我们平息了一场动乱，没有浪费一颗子弹。”  
“操，我现在要到那下面去，问出个所以然来，如果你说的话有假，拉斯特……”  
“你以为呢？”拉斯特慢吞吞地说。  
“你是说查理和勒杜特地跑到我的船上来……”  
“没错。”  
“你知道吗？我开始认为你不像我想象的那么疯了，你也许是个混球，但你并没有我以为的那么疯……”  
“让他们供出一个人，”拉斯特慢慢地说：“我已经完成了我的部分，接下来轮到你了，伙计。”  
“你到底是从哪儿学会这些事的？”马丁拉住了他：“你过去在船上究竟做些什么？”  
“我能闻得到血腥气，Marty，何况我并不傻。”  
“不，回答我的话，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特沉默了一会。“船长，马丁。”  
“操。”马丁说：“当真的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我现在打算下去了，”马丁叫住了他：“你要一起来吗？”  
“不，伙计，”拉斯特说：“这个晚上够漫长的了。”  
“好吧，到船长室去，给你自己换件衣服，休息一下。有什么经验可以传授的吗，魅力  
先生？关于如何让叛变的船员开口？”  
“我从来不觉得这事情有那么困难，Marty。”  
拉斯特说完这话以后，转身朝船头走去，马丁过了好一阵子才意识到他这是要去掌管  
他的舵，发生了这样多的变故——他的桅顶瞭望者（那个瘦小的查理）不知去向，他的七个  
水手被锁在小舱里，卡寇莎号差点在一夜之间变成灾难——而他的新舵手没被以上任何一件  
事影响，只是一步一步朝船头走去， 甚至没有回头看一眼。  
“谁他妈的走得那样慢？”马丁心想，但他像是着了魔似的盯着那晨光中的背影。  
雷吉勒杜对他供出一切的时候，那家伙已经把手放在罗盘上，稳稳地启动了船。


	3. 博蒙特号

隔天傍晚，他们正在一望无际的大海上航行，一艘叫“博蒙特号”的船，从东南方朝他们驶近。那是艘大船，桅帆都隐藏在海上的迷雾里，只有船身隐约可见。它好像刚从一场事故中生还，因此并不急着赶路。它的帆扯得低低的，桅顶上的瞭望者有着一张愁苦的脸。尽管马丁非常肯定大家都宁可避开这艘一看就是遭了霉运的船，但它仍然一步步朝他们拢来，眼看靠近了它们的后心。  
它一停在“卡寇莎号”的右侧，所有的帆立刻瘪了下去。博蒙特号上有一种紧张，不祥的气氛，所有的水手在那种气氛之下集结在甲板上，卡寇莎号还没做出信号教它离开，它已经停靠下来了。  
“你能相信这破事吗？”马丁盯着那艘船的骨架：“它把我们当做免费补给了。”  
“我讨厌这艘船，”他的新朋友在一旁喃喃：“没有一件东西的位置是对的。”  
拉斯特倚在被海水冲刷得褪了色的舷墙上，马丁瘪了瘪嘴。  
“你能别说奇怪的话了吗？瞧，我很感激你那天晚上做的事，但你得管住你自己的嘴——我可不希望哪天你被船员们扔到海里去的时候，我还得替你担保。”  
拉斯特压根没理会他的话。“瞧，”拉斯特把下巴一抬，打量那艘船：“他们来了。”  
对方的小艇在他们说话的时候已经靠近了右舷，并且麻利地把艇钩搭上了船身。带着几个水手，那船长往上一跃就到了甲板上。拉斯特说话的时候，他们正在朝马丁走来。  
博蒙特号的船长和大部分长期在海上生活的人一样，带着一种听天由命的神气。他简要地说明了情况：他在从克洛泽斯群岛回来的途中，遇到了追捕海盗的船只，货物保住了，但丢了一半人马。说完以后，他拉住马丁。  
“帮我个忙，伙计。我不会让你白干的，我分你一半的财宝。”  
拉斯特哼了一声，意思是我早就告诉你了。老船长说下去。他说得又急，又快，而且前言不搭后语，马丁好半天才弄清楚：船长名叫拉吉，他有一个小女儿，在昨晚的动乱中丢失了，他们已经放下四只小艇找了一夜，没有结果。现在，这可怜的家伙和船员们之间起了争执，他们认为应该接受这个结局，离开这个该死的地方，但做父亲的无法放弃继续找下去。  
马丁犹豫了一会，老船长扳住他的手，像扳住海上漂浮的一块舢板。拉斯特在一旁一言不发，马丁本来以为他会嘲笑自己的犹豫，但拉斯特只是紧靠着他身后的舷墙。见他们不说话，拉吉补上一句：“我可以分给你们一半的财富！还可以送给你一个女奴！”  
他希望卡寇莎号派出几条小艇，帮助他一起找下去。  
马丁很明白船上其余的人对这事情会怎么想。但他想要知道拉斯特的想法，他把那个突然沉默得过分的家伙拉到一边。  
“你怎么看？”他低声说：“我想帮助他，但我们得想出个对船员的说法。”  
“他们才不他妈的在乎，只要这里面有收益就行。”拉斯特别过头看着大海。  
“操，侮辱每一个体面的时刻也是你工作的一部分？”  
“他在撒谎，马丁。”  
“快给我得了吧。”  
“不，他为自己预留了一只小艇，打算在敌人攻船的时候偷偷逃命，可是事情出了错，他乱了方寸——在那当中的某个时刻，他的女儿掉进了海里，就是这样。”  
“拉斯特，”马丁无法相信他听到的：“你在指责一个男人杀害了他的孩子。”  
“我不是指责，我本来就知道，”拉斯特冷冰冰地说：“没有一个人能活过这种灾难，那个人本来应该是他——那个意外掉下船的人。”  
“这到底是怎么回事，你肯定吗？”  
“他是个懦夫，就是这么回事。去他妈的。”  
马丁对他皱起眉头，又看了看那边脸色发白的船长。马丁下定了决心。  
“我决定要帮他的忙。你听见我了吗？拉斯特？我要帮他的忙。”  
“对你的船员们解释去吧。”拉斯特盯着他：“是因为那个女奴，是不是？”  
“操你的，拉斯特。”  
不再和他多说，马丁回到拉吉身边，和那个老家伙商量了几句。后者的眼睛亮了起来，拉斯特靠在船边，懒洋洋地看着。过了一会马丁来到甲板上，吩咐几个水手到附近的海上做一次小规模的搜索，并且谁也不要声张。拉斯特转过身来，不再关心甲板上的动静。马丁安排好一切以后，朝他走来。  
“我需要有个人帮我盯着他们，拉斯特。叛乱以后，人心不稳，我觉得我最好还是留在船上。”  
拉斯特没管他，只是说：“我不能参与这次搜救，马丁。”  
“如果你对我的决定有意见，我可以理解，但现在不是谈那个的时候……”  
没等他说完，拉斯特说：“不是因为那个。”  
“那是因为什么？”  
“因为那可能会很糟糕。”税务官说。  
“‘糟糕’？你为什么这么认为？”  
拉斯特盯着大海。“我有过一个女儿，Marty。她死了。”  
拉斯特背朝“博蒙特号”，站得笔直，好像并没为自己感到难过，他的目光一直落在远处的大海上。马丁一时不知该如何回应。“你的孩子死了？我很抱歉——抱歉。”  
他离开甲板不到一刻钟，临了把两样东西交给拉斯特。那是一把枪，还有船长室的钥匙。  
“在我不在船上的时候，”他对拉斯特说：“任何人打算接手这艘船，你有权朝他开枪。但别轻举妄动——直到我回来。”  
在他快要下到小艇上去的时候，拉斯特叫住他。“你没必要亲自去不可，你知道。”  
他笑起来。“你以为我笨到听不出你话里的暗示？你有你的计划，我有我的。”  
“而那是什么？”  
马丁深吸了一口气。“意思是如果那狗娘养的有什么别的计划，我需要知道。”  
“所以这是关于你能分到的那三十块金币了？”  
“操，你有什么问题？”马丁无奈地说：“关于——我也有两个小女孩，你知道。虽然她们不在我身边。但这也和我有关，这是每个人的事情。”  
在下风处，三只卡寇莎号上的小艇——连同马丁那只小艇——一齐被放下来了。“博蒙特号”扯上了中帆，在他们身后不远处跟着，他们就这样顺着风，在附近的海面上寻找。然而直到卡寇莎号上已经挂上了召回小艇们的信号旗，他们仍然没有找到任何线索。  
几只小艇离自己的船越来越远，天色也越来越晚了。  
博蒙特号的船长在马丁自己的小艇上，在艇梢给他们指引着方向。马丁起初为他坚持和自己坐在一起感到讶异，但他很快明白过来：其中有鬼。  
拉吉指给他看失落的那条小艇的所在地，那只是雾里一片看不透的深黑。马丁回过头来，隐约望见博蒙特号的轮廓：桅顶上一个瞭望者也没有，甲板上空空荡荡的，那艘船空得令人心里发慌。  
“我猜你们过去从未遇到过这样的情况吧。”马丁突然开口说。  
“什么？”  
马丁把浆一横，一只手已经够到了腰上的枪。  
“你真的以为我是如此粗心大意，注意不到你的打算？”他站起身来，面朝对方：“她在哪？”  
在马丁和他的伙计们在大海上漂游的时候，拉斯特把时间都花在了喝酒上，船上还有上一次航行留下来的杜松子酒，但他只喝啤酒，船员们找到他的时候他倒在了索具边上，他趔趄着，喝得烂醉，一只手攥住酒瓶，仿佛他面对的不是大海，而是专为海盗们准备的绞刑架。他的神色让他们大吃一惊，暗自庆幸他终于疯了。但当第一个人跨过他打算走进船长室的时候，拉斯特拦住了他。  
那家伙警惕地看着他手上的枪。“我只是想要知道船长什么时候回来。”  
“唔，”拉斯特哑着嗓子说：“别操心那个了。一场战争就要打响了，伙计。”  
“一场什么？”对方被他的口气吓了一跳：“你不会真的疯了，是吗？”  
拉斯特朝船的右侧指了指，几个身影正从那儿猫着腰爬上卡寇莎号，拉斯特推了一把在他身边已经看得目瞪口呆的家伙，催促那小伙子去叫醒其他人。而他自己，赶到了舷墙边，船舱里的人们听到了一声大叫，然后是扑通落水的声音。  
关于拉斯特的那些传说，那都是马丁后来听说的。谁也没看见他那样干。  
马丁只知道后来他押着博蒙特号的船长，领着那个奄奄一息的女奴隶，回到自己的船上的时候，拉斯特仍然抱着他的酒瓶，靠在桅杆上，好像就没挪动过一下。在他旁边，一个留着长长红胡子的家伙被捆了个结实，嘴里塞牢了，脸上还带着伤。拉斯特踢了他一脚，他叫唤起来。  
“马丁，这是Ginger。”  
“操，”马丁瞧着那家伙：“我就离开了这么一会，你就交了个新朋友？”  
“他是那操蛋号上的大副，Marty，”拉斯特看了拉吉一眼：“我们的新朋友怎么了？”  
“像你说的，他在撒谎。求救，找人帮忙，侵占别人的船——他这样干过不止一回了。他还插手奴隶买卖——贝丝是在他的底舱里找到的。”  
“我不在乎那些。他的女儿怎么了？”  
“博蒙特号船上的一个水手说是他把她推下去的，但那不是在小艇上发生的。你知道那种船上用来做救生圈的木桶吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“……那只能装一个人。”  
“操。”  
马丁沉吟了一会。“我很抱歉，朋友。我这次本来应该听你的。”  
“别操心那个了。”拉斯特说：“你打算拿他们怎么办？”  
马丁叹了口气。“他，我不确定，至于她么，估计我们只能暂时带着她了，她不愿意回那边去。”  
拉斯特把酒瓶放下，漠不关心地看了一眼那女孩，目光回到瑟瑟发抖的船长身上。“听着，”马丁按住他：“我们还有别的事情要做，我们得告诉他的手下真相，给他们足够活命的补给，然后离开那艘该死的船，好吗？我一个人完不成这个——你得和我一起干。”  
“你先去，Marty，”拉斯特盯着老船长：“我随后就来。”  
“嘿，就只是——”马丁担忧地望着他：“别干什么愚蠢的事，好吗？”  
“没问题。”  
马丁转身离开以后，甲板上只剩下拉斯特和三个身份不同的俘虏。拉斯特放下酒瓶，先走到那女孩跟前，蹲下身子。“你叫贝丝？”她答应了一声，不安地摆弄着右手腕上的手镯子。“贝丝，闭上眼，好吗？别睁开直到我叫你那么做，能做到吗？”  
她点点头。  
拉斯特随即转向Ginger，用枪托给了他的额头一下。那家伙昏迷过去，博蒙特号的船长惊恐地盯着他，他被留到最后了。“你想要干什么？你早晚有一天会被扔到海里喂鲨鱼的，你这狗娘养的……”  
“听着，拉吉，”拉斯特对着他笑了笑：“我不会杀你。我现在打算把你绑在我们最破旧的一艘小艇上，我知道这不是你的错，嗯？每个人都想要活命，而那地方又那么窄……”  
把那家伙老老实实捆在破了洞的小艇上后，拉斯特拍拍他的肩膀。  
“听我的劝告——如果有机会，你应该杀死你自己，拉吉。因为海上的鲨鱼，它们对待杀死自己孩子的人不怎么友好。”  
在把那条小艇放下去以前，他把一把匕首放到了拉吉手边。贝丝睁开眼时，甲板上的人已经不见了。  
拉斯特和马丁站在船头，凝视着博蒙特号在黑夜里朝相反的方向驶去。它很快变成了他们视野尽头的一个小点。汹涌的浪在后面推着它。马丁第一个调转视线，说它会没事的。  
“我就不问你对那家伙做了些什么了。”  
“他应得的。”拉斯特只是这样回答。  
“好吧，忙活了半天我们连一个子儿都没捞到，我们算是哪门子的海盗？”  
“你总可以把她卖了，”拉斯特冷淡地说：“在一些地方，她价值不菲。”  
“操，拉斯特，我不会干那种事的。到了下一块陆地，我就给她一点钱，让她自己上岸谋生去。”  
“那是什么，定金，是吗？”拉斯特说。  
“你又来了，”马丁摇摇头：“但我今天不打算和你计较。你到底为什么留在我的船上，拉斯特？以你的能力，想当然他们向你提供过别的活计……”  
“我只会干这个，Marty。”拉斯特扬了扬手上的酒瓶。  
“好吧，随便你。那个打博蒙特号上捞上来的野人又是怎么回事？”  
“Ginger。只是琢磨着你也许想要留个活口。”  
马丁狐疑地凝视着拉斯特的脸，但没看出什么异常来。  
“别表现得像个白痴了，”拉斯特说：“我们是要在这破地方谈心还是怎么的？”  
“算了，你今晚打算在哪儿过夜？”  
拉斯特做了个手势。“还是在甲板上？你醉得都站不稳了，我可不希望他们趁你没法发表意见的时候把你扔进海里去——你得到船长室来。”  
“那是贝丝的地方，对吗？”  
拉斯特还没说完，马丁就吻住了那家伙，那家伙这回总算闭嘴了。拉斯特哑着喉咙的喘息声在他听来正好，几分钟后马丁松开他的时候，他朝马丁竖了个中指。马丁忍住笑意，抛下那家伙，转身朝船长室走去，他坐下以后不一会儿，有人慢吞吞地推开了船长室的门。马丁哼了一声，假装不情愿地把眼睛打地图上抬起来，拉斯特站在门口，吸着鼻子，一手拽住酒瓶，好像感觉怪不自在似的。  
“进来，拉斯特，”马丁说：“除非你打算让所有的风都灌倒这里面来。”  
“我不喜欢这地方。”拉斯特没头没脑地说。  
“闭上你的嘴，坐下吧。”马丁白了他一眼，把自己的烟斗递给他。  
他们就在那儿轮番抽着马丁的烟斗，等到天蒙蒙亮的时候，马丁自以为已经把他这个奇怪的船员过去的故事给弄清楚了：他结过婚，有过一个小女儿，女儿夭折以后，他带上本来就少的可怜的家当，离开妻子，到海上做了海盗，但关于他自己的那艘船，他只字不提。  
马丁倒没有问过他是否杀过人，那是一目了然的事。他想知道的是另一件事。  
“你想念过她吗？你的女儿？——操，我想念梅西和奥德莉。”  
拉斯特没理会那个问题。“我们需要新的船员，Marty。你在那场叛乱中丢掉了一半人，而剩下来的并不全部靠得住——”  
“你在建议什么？”  
“我们在下一个目的地停下来，招募人马，休整——”拉斯特说：“并且要快。”  
“当你说博蒙特号感觉不对的时候，你指的是什么？”  
“我尝到了邪恶的味道，Marty。还有什么要问的吗？”  
拉斯特翻了个身，现在他和马丁面对面了，他脸上的神色暴露了他自己，马丁有那么片刻为他感到难过。 “你的船——它的名字叫什么？”  
“索菲亚号。”拉斯特回答说。


	4. 海上农场

虽然贝丝从某种程度上来说算是船长的私人财产，但船员们对此竟未提出异议。他们自告奋勇，在后甲板上，挨近主桅的地方搭起了一个临时的帐篷，供她居住。这样的帐篷当然抵挡不了暴风雨，但至少能够为她遮挡一下海上晴朗天气里暴烈的阳光。这种奇怪的局面，对这个姑娘来说已经算是大大走运了。马丁对他的船员们赞誉有加，但说实话，他并不认为他们中的任何人依然具有同情心这一种品质。  
他事实上还挺喜欢这个局面：她不住在船长室里，这能避免别人说太多闲话。每天晌午和傍晚，一个布列塔尼的水手给她送去吃的，别的时间里，要是有船员打这小姑娘的主意，就得穿过甲板——而那逃不过马丁的眼睛。  
但拉斯特对这件事显然有自己的看法。  
“她是个妓女，马丁。”一天他们待在船头的上风处，望得到那顶篷帐边沿的地方时，拉斯特这样说。  
马丁当场就笑了出来。在拉斯特说的所有胡话里面，这是他听见过的最没道理的疯话。  
“你在说什么，贝丝？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“别他妈的胡扯了，她才成年没多久呢。”马丁有点生气。不知道为什么，这个念头让他不舒服。  
“你怎么知道那姑娘的来历，嗯？Marty？我在告诉你，她是个妓女，而且已经干这行很长时间了。”  
“你是怎么知道这种事的？”马丁迷惑地瞪了他一会：”你听到了什么，是吗？”  
“他们不碰她，是因为根据海盗法则，她是你的财产。但这种局面是不会持久的。”  
“你就是见不得我高兴，”马丁嘟囔，随后又说：”你到底想要说什么？”  
“她是个麻烦，而且她必须离开，Marty。”  
“啊哈。”马丁望了一眼那顶帐篷。  
“你听见我说的了吗？”  
“是的，好吧——我是说我听见你说的话了，等到下一片陆地，伙计。”  
拉斯特听到这句话，一言不发地抬起头来，用盘问的神气看了他一眼。”怎么，”马丁叫起来：”我总不能就这么把她扔到一条小艇上！”“瞧瞧你，Marty，”拉斯特打量他：”总在不合适的时候心软。”  
马丁不喜欢这句话，但他想不出句子反驳，他和拉斯特之间至今为止没出过大麻烦，并不是因为拉斯特已经改邪归正，不再是个混蛋，而是因为马丁告诉自己容忍是一种美德。他搞不明白拉斯特干嘛对贝丝的事情揪住不放，船上难道不是还有许多别的事情需要操心吗？而且他根本没碰过那姑娘。  
贝丝正从帐篷中出来，在甲板上伸了个懒腰。看见他，那姑娘远远地朝他点了点头。  
马丁朝她微笑了一下，不希望她因为新环境而惊慌失措。但拉斯特懒洋洋地打量了他们俩一眼，随即带着识破他的表情转身要朝船舱走去，马丁按住了他。”哪怕那是真的，拉斯特，别把那话在卡寇莎号上乱说，好吗，拉斯特？那会造成麻烦的。”  
“给你造成麻烦，”拉斯特瞥了她一眼：”还是给你们两造成麻烦？”  
“操，你知道吗？”马丁真拿他没办法：去做你的罗盘去吧。”  
这就是拉斯特在这些日子里忙活的事，他在自己动手造一些小工具，引来船上所有人的侧目。首先，他们已经有这些东西了，比拉斯特能够做出来的更好，更新；另外，哪怕是南太平洋上最疯狂的疯子，也不会相信拉斯特仅凭锤子，几根弯曲的针和一块磁石，能够做出一艘卡寇莎号这样规模的船只需要用的罗盘。但拉斯特根本不理会别人的嘲笑，每天空闲的时候，依然蹲在那儿敲敲打打。马丁不反对，这让他的搭档有事情可干，他们还有不到两天的时间就要抵达陆地了。到了那里，拉斯特自然会放弃他那乏味的乐趣。  
在他们离开那艘倒霉的博蒙特号以后，航程很是平静了几天。一路没有出现什么意外，这天晚上，马丁坐在船长室的椅子上，暂时摆脱了所有的杂务，正在休息。有人推开了船长室的门，马丁警觉地按住了腰上的剑。  
但进来的是贝丝，她红着脸，好像为自己大胆闯进这里感到不好意思。她踮着脚。  
“我们，”她飞快地抬起眼皮瞥了马丁一眼：”快要到达陆地了吗？”  
马丁答应了一声，仍然对她的出现感到困惑。”就只是……”她比划了一下：”船员们想要知道。他们觉得你不会朝我吼叫，所以……”  
不管这解释是不是真的，她的表现让人无法再问下去。”进来吧。”马丁说。  
“到了陆地以后，你打算干什么？”她抬起头来看他的时候，样子一片天真。  
“我不知道……塔吉岛可算不上是一片陆地，”马丁耸耸肩：”而且我大概也找不到什么好做。”  
“你会去找女人吗？”  
“也许。”她灵敏地站起来，把手搁在了马丁的手臂上。马丁猛地抬起头，碰上她的眼睛。  
“你会改变计划吗？”她轻声问道。  
马丁说不清楚自己到底是哪里出了问题，当他把这个姑娘救下来时，他可从没想到她还能派这种用场。但现在当她把手臂环绕在他的脖子上，吻住他时，他并没有推拒。事情很快就变得一发不可收拾起来。  
第二天清晨，他猫着腰钻出船长室，来到舵柄附近时，宿醉仍然令他头痛欲裂。外套只是半搭在肩膀上，上衣扣子也散开着。靠在舵柄上，他打了个哈欠，扬身望了望大海，这才发现他的舵手不见了。马丁非常珍重卡寇莎号上的舵，那是用象牙雕成的，虽然那象牙的来历恐怕浸满了鲜血。但每当他掌着舵柄，一种亲切的感觉就浮上心头，好像在这茫茫的大海上找到了依靠。  
马丁没想到拉斯特竟然是这样一个随随便便的舵手，他遭到冒犯，觉得这简直辜负了自己的信任。叫来一个家伙把住舵以后，马丁四处都问遍了，没人见到过拉斯特，甚至有人说从昨天夜里起就没看见他了。马丁最后在底舱的那个透着霉味的角落里找到了拉斯特，鲍勃——那老水手——在他身旁打着盹，而拉斯特还在那儿敲打着他那些破玩意，他的本子放在一边，马丁看见他的模样心里就有气。  
“你他妈的昨晚在哪儿？”他质问道：”我把舵交给你，这就是你的回报，嗯？”  
拉斯特盯着手上的活计，头也没回。”你还想让我把船长的活也替你干了吗，Marty？”  
“操，你在发什么疯？你是卡寇莎号的舵手，你不能就这样消失不见！万一我们遇到风暴怎么办，遇到撞上来的鲸鱼怎么办？他们说你已经失踪好几回了，还说不知道你去了哪儿……”  
“我以为这些事，”拉斯特停下锤子：”在你和那女孩睡觉的时候你都搞清楚了。”  
“妈的，”马丁受够了他这副态度了：”你最好搞清楚，我是这艘船上唯一一个支持你留下的人，我是唯一一个阻止他们把你扔到海上喂鲨鱼的家伙！”  
拉斯特停下手上的活计，转过头来看着他。”操你，操这个地方，你就是个白痴，Marty。”  
“好极了，”马丁火了：”我们把你救上来，这就是你的回报。你的那些疯狂的主意，还有这些狗屎，你知道我说了多少好话才让他们同意留下你？嗯？你打算回到上面还是怎么的？”  
“我哪儿也不会去，”拉斯特说：”随便找个人，Marty。我是可以替代的，不是吗？”  
马丁气不打一出来，他看了不再理睬他的拉斯特一眼，踢了地上那堆破烂一角。他瞥了罗伯特一眼，试图寻找支援。”你就任由他发疯，嗯？”罗伯特瞥了他一眼，重新闭上眼睛，好像同意拉斯特的话。马丁更火了，他朝船舱口走去，狠狠地关上了身后的门。  
他的确找了个人来替代舵手，帕帕尼亚是个有经验的舵手，做过五年的商船，虽然比不上拉斯特，但他至少知道该在什么时候闭嘴。拉斯特又回到了他轻易不出底舱的日子，只有一次他出现在甲板上，但那是管马丁来要酒窖的钥匙——根据马丁当时铁青的脸脸色，大伙都传说拉斯特在船上的日子屈指可数了。  
他和贝丝的事情变得像是一种奇怪的瘾，马丁没有亲自到她的帐篷里去过，但他也并没有告诉她别再到船长室来，她的谈吐和表现越来越让他惊讶，继而在他们抵达陆地的前一天晚上，她亲口对他承认了，她是个妓女。马丁责怪她瞒着自己，但贝丝对这件事情并不这么看。  
“我在‘海上农场’见过你一次，”她摆弄着自己的辫子说：”那时候我还小，你塞了一点钱给我，让我去做别的营生？你看上去没有怎么变——但你那时候还是个水手。”  
马丁的脸色变了。他当然知道”海上农场”，那是新贝德福附近的一个小岛，岛上的一所妓院，史蒂夫带他到那儿去过，但那是多久以前的事了。拉斯特说得对，他猛然意识到：这姑娘是个麻烦。  
第二天他们到达海岛的时候，马丁给了她一些银币，在他相识的客店给她找了份事情做，打发她走了。”卡寇莎号”停在岸边，船员们都住上了客店，还有各种工作要做：修补篷帆，采办补给，清点损失。这段时间，晚上不住在客店的时候，马丁都会来到岸边，看看各项工作的进展，新的雇来修理船舱和用具的人必须有人监视，另外，马丁还留了个心眼，打算在他们当中挑选可以用得到的人。  
每天天黑以后，船上的敲打工作还要持续很久。一捆一捆的新绳索堆在岸边，换班的水手们升起了篝火。在这种时候，马丁想起他过去还不是卡寇莎号的船长时的许多事情，但拉斯特，拉斯特一次也没有上过岸。这真是件奇怪的事情，好像这个人就此消失了。马丁觉得他好像把卡寇莎号当做了他的诺亚方舟，并且把船的底舱用作了他的仓库，里面放满了各种各样奇妙的东西，还有一些马丁没有看见过的地图和图纸，马丁甚至还到那黑漆漆的底舱里去找过他，但船舱是空的：拉斯特不知去向。  
直到两天以后，马丁才在岸上撞见了拉斯特。他不知道打哪儿冒出来的，一副不爱理人的神气，背靠棕榈树，离远望着篝火。马丁挨到他身边坐下，把酒瓶递给他，拉斯特沉默地接了过来。他们坐在那儿望着远处大船。  
船身只剩下个影子了，那些在船壳上工作的人也是。桅杆和索具都被绳索捆扎得严严实实，为了节省时间，帕帕尼亚建议用号令旗代替口号，故此黄昏时分颇为安静。拉斯特灌下一口酒，把酒瓶递了回来。  
“你和，”拉斯特的嗓子哑得过分：”贝丝怎么样了？”  
“唔，”马丁说：”本来就不应该开始的——她有她的问题。”  
“我以为你就喜欢疯狂的女人，”拉斯特做了个手势：”听到了不少故事。”  
“我确实喜欢。”马丁想了想：”那能缓解海上生活的不适应：压力，紧张感……”  
“那么你的妻子呢，”拉斯特瞥了他一眼：”她叫玛姬，是吗？”  
马丁觉得拉斯特就是有让人无法心平气和谈话的本领。”你他妈的别扯到我的妻子。”  
“操，Marty，”拉斯特说：”你到底为什么要带上我？”  
马丁摇摇晃晃站起来，朝拉斯特摆了摆手上的酒瓶。他已经有了几分醉意，抛下拉斯特就往客店走，沙子在他的脚下陷下去，浪涛轻响，伴随着他的脚步。拉斯特的目光停留在他身上，他权当没看见。  
虽然是个海盗，但马丁喜欢陆地，陆地能暂时让人忘记一切烦恼事。他住在客店里，每天早晨醒来透过窗户，便能望见蔚蓝的大海，还有停栖在那儿的卡寇莎号，他们已经给它上了一层新漆，现在它看起来漂亮极了。船上的水手们各有各的去处，但没人知道拉斯特住在哪儿。有人说他在妓女的帐篷里歇脚，还有人说他就住在岸边的那几只等待修补的舢板下面。马丁和他的关系仍然僵持着，但难保他的事不会传到马丁的耳朵里，拉斯特不见踪影的时间也越来越多了，以至于终于，马丁不再知道他在忙什么事。  
他们在岛上待的第四天，马丁在半夜里被客店外面的嘈杂声吵醒。一群人浩浩荡荡，举着火把，往他所住的沃顿客店走来，有人在砸门，木门被砸得怦怦响。马丁披上外套来到楼下，他的船员们正等着他。帕帕尼亚和吉尔包领着头，执意要求船长处决他们之中揪出来的这个罪人。马丁好说歹说，好不容易让人群冷静下来，他问罪人是谁，人群里有人推了一把，拉斯特被推了出来。  
马丁简直难以相信自己的眼睛。”他们指责你干了什么？”他问拉斯特。  
“他强奸并且杀害了一个当地人的女儿。”有人代替他回答了，后者根本没说话。  
马丁眼看从拉斯特的嘴里撬不出一个字，只好要求他们拿出证据。有的是不利于拉斯特的证据：有人看见他在树林里布置尸体，有人证实看着他走进对方家里，甚至，他们叫来的小女孩，凯莉，当地人的女儿，怯生生地说拉斯特曾经试着把她骗到树林里去。马丁渐渐明白了这是什么，这都是计划好的，不管是谁设计的这一切，他们希望拉斯特永远留在这个地方。  
马丁后来甚至不听那些家伙的话了，他把眼睛望着拉斯特。他身上沾着血迹，手臂被绳索捆在身后，看起来像是许久都没睡过一个好觉，他同样看着马丁。  
“听着，”马丁把他拉到一边，低声对他说：”我没有办法。他们抓住了你。”  
“我明白，Marty，”拉斯特只是说：”做你需要做的事。”  
“我需要你忍下这个，”马丁拍了拍他的肩膀：”这可能会很痛苦，但这能暂时保住你的命——我向你保证我会找出那个真正有罪的家伙，我保证。你相信我的话吗，拉斯特？”  
拉斯特注视着他。”我相信，Marty。”  
马丁抛下他，转向等待他答案的船员们。”我不会为他辩解，伙计们——但我留着这家伙还有用，我是说，你们当中谁敢说自己是个能比得上这家伙的舵手？”  
人群骚动起来了，没人回答。马丁瞅准机会说下去：”我觉得挨一顿鞭子是很合适的刑罚，你呢，吉尔包？”帕帕尼亚正要说什么，吉尔包——那个识时务的水手打断他的伙伴，说这样很合适。  
但在拉斯特的目光下，没人胆敢上前执行这一刑罚。马丁一点也不喜欢这样，但在众人的目光下他不得不接过那该死的的鞭子，海盗的鞭子是用沾了沥青的牛皮做成的，作为一个当了几年水手的人，马丁非常清楚这可怕的刑具会对人造成怎样的影响。他背对着他们，看似试了试鞭子的韧度，实则在找最后的机会对拉斯特说话。  
“嘿，拉斯特，为我撑下去，好吗？”  
“来吧。”拉斯特的声音嘶哑。  
第一鞭下去的时候拉斯特只是颤抖了一下，没叫出声来。他咬紧了牙关，挣扎得厉害，马丁能看到绳索是如何嵌入了肌肉里，马丁自己同样握紧了拳头，他得掌握速度，鞭子与鞭子之间的间隔不能拖得太久，否则人的意志力会受不了，但也不能太快了，拉斯特需要时间喘息。  
第二鞭拉斯特也忍住了，马丁为他感到敬佩，但他没忽略拉斯特开始涣散的目光和他垮下来的肩膀。他的手在身后握紧了拳头。  
第三鞭，第四鞭。在最后一鞭落下时，拉斯特仍然跪在地上，身子笔直。只有在马丁宣布刑罚结束时，他才发出一声非常微弱的喘息。鞭子上沾着血，血顺着马丁的手流淌到地上，马丁举起鞭子让大伙看了。  
围观看热闹的人群散开了，马丁立刻小心地抱住拉斯特，手忙脚乱地解开绑住他的绳子。  
“我他妈的能自己解开一条该死的绳子。”拉斯特闭着眼睛低声说。  
“你当然能了，”马丁回应：”我开始觉得你是死不了的了，混蛋。”  
拉斯特陷入了昏迷中。马丁派人把他送到了自己一个相熟的老船东家里，他们暂时不会发现他在那儿，与此同时，他开始调查这件蹊跷的事：丝毫没有希望，没有一个人愿意更改自己的说法。凯莉坚持拉斯特曾经把她骗到树林里，马丁把她叫到一旁，又哄又劝花了大半个上午，也没能让她吐出半句真话。  
而另外两个当时言之凿凿的证人，一个第二天就不知去向，另一个拿一把枪自杀了。当所有的调查都走进了死胡同，马丁想起了拉斯特。他在等待那家伙醒来，他需要听听拉斯特的说法。  
房东告诉他拉斯特已经醒来，但仍然很虚弱。马丁在楼梯上停留了一会，努力摆出一副笑脸来。  
“嘿，拉斯特。”他在走进房间时说，那家伙坐在床边抽烟，上身绑着绷带，但伤口看起来好多了。  
“你他妈的到这里来干什么。”拉斯特扫了他一眼。  
“再说一遍？”  
“你应该扔下我，跳上你的船从这儿离开。”拉斯特平静地说：”聪明点，Marty。”  
“操，你说得对啊，”马丁在床边坐下来，好笑地看着他：”我确实应该。”  
拉斯特身上有挥之不去的酒精，鲜血和烟草的气味，马丁感到亲近。拉斯特的胳膊越过他去取放在床头的烟斗，马丁有意挡在他跟前，拉斯特骂了一声，马丁笑起来，就着这个姿势贴上了对方的嘴唇。  
他们过去也干过这事，但那时候和现在不一样，那时候他们还没有经历过这一切。马丁的吻引起的回应是慵懒的，不慌不忙的，他于是着意逗弄那条可恨的舌头。他的挑衅使得拉斯特低哼一声，没等马丁反应过来，拉斯特推了他一把，把他按倒在床上。  
拉斯特解开他的裤子，伏下身去。马丁还没搞懂他要干什么，拉斯特的口腔便容纳了他的阴茎，操，马丁骂了一句，他从未想过拉斯特的嘴除了吐出欠揍的话语外，还能派上这种用场。他没等对方完事就撞击起来，他听到被呛了一口的声音，然后是沙哑的，压抑的呻吟声，好像他已经把这张嘴操得乱了方寸，他缓下速度，好给对方喘息的空间，听到拉斯特极力隐忍的抽气声，他更硬了，他觉得自己也疯了。  
那张嘴的主人用手握住了他的阴茎，再次把他吞了进去，这一次他吞进了全部。被尽数吞入让马丁喘息着骂出了声，他没坚持多久。他射出的全部被拉斯特咽了下去，那让马丁心跳加快。他射在了那张嘴唇上，甚至是那家伙的脸上，而拉斯特把他的阴茎吐了出来，还在用舌头懒洋洋地逗弄着前端，马丁再次吻住了他，为了把他脸上那种满不在乎的神气抹去。那个吻持续了好一会儿，而拉斯特打消了马丁对他毫无经验的看法。  
“操，”他们分开时马丁说：“作为一个挨了鞭子的海盗，你可真够精神的。”  
“查到什么了吗，‘埃夫里船长’？”拉斯特说。  
马丁没时间抗议拉斯特给他起的新外号。“你那天晚上到底干什么去了？”他问道。


	5. 黑星

“我喝醉了。我给了他们一个借口。”  
拉斯特的这个解释虽然过分简单，但这也在马丁的预料之中。  
“好吧，别再给他们更多的借口了，好吗？”  
拉斯特没有说话，他在走神。“我开始觉得这主意不怎么样了。”  
“什么？”  
“登上这个小岛。”  
“狗屎，”马丁说：“谁想要你离开？”  
“你是说，除了你船上的所有人吗？”  
这倒把马丁逗笑了，拉斯特的古怪的幽默感。“没错，除了他们。”  
“操他们，他们不能把我怎么样。倒是这个小岛，”拉斯特的脸色阴沉下去：“我不喜欢这里，这里有种古怪的气氛，Marty。”  
“这是你从你的某一本书里读到的吗？”  
“就算是吧。”  
拉斯特不再开口了，马丁坐下来，看着他鼓捣他的烟斗。马丁这才有时间好好打量一下这个房间，这里很简陋，没有窗户，而且连张可以坐下来的椅子都没有。拉斯特把碎烟丝敲出来，拢在手掌上，朝它们吹了一口气。它们落在地上但没有飘远。  
马丁感觉有点尴尬，不知道还有些什么可说的。  
“别的烟丝都受潮了，”拉斯特突然说：“从南开普敦附近我就没抽过一口好烟了。”  
“啊，对了，说到这个，”马丁掏了掏口袋：“我给你带了点东西。”  
他把那包烟丝摸出来，把它塞进拉斯特手里，与此同时别过头不去看对方，生恐落得被嘲笑的下场。那包东西是他用一些东西和岛上的渔夫们换来的，他们总储存着一些冬天出海时要用的东西，烟丝不过是其中之一。拉斯特接过来，在手上掂了掂。  
“我倒没想到你还记得这个。”拉斯特说。  
“是啊，所以……”马丁清了清喉咙：“你会回来当舵手，对吗？”  
拉斯特点点头。“我猜是吧。既然我没有别的地方好去，伙计。”  
马丁愣了愣，随即咧着嘴笑开了。“我已经挑好了几个新成员，你得来看看他们。”  
“那几个克里斯介绍给你的水手不行，马丁。”拉斯特头也没抬：“别的人可以考虑，你得小心那个小个子——还有，最好别让那两艘商船的伙计碰在一起，他们过去是对头。”  
“老天，”马丁盯着他：“你是怎么知道所有这些事的？”  
“我了解你，还有你的那些狗屁主意。”拉斯特朝他挥了挥烟斗：“还有什么要问的吗？”

 

结果到最后马丁也没弄明白拉斯特那天晚上到底干什么去了。他们离开这个岛屿的那天，拉斯特仍然是只身一人上的船，和他们刚把他从海里捞起来那阵子没什么两样。只有一点不同，是马丁把他迎上甲板的，马丁做出这种姿态，主要是为了阻止船员们的窃窃私语，但要说他有一点享受这么干，绝对是因为拉斯特讨厌这一套。  
“怎么，”拉斯特冷言冷语嘲讽道：“才过了几天，我就变成了你多年不见的儿子？”  
“闭嘴吧，混球。”拉斯特站在船边，好像仍然在犹豫是否要迈出这最后一步，马丁一把把他拽了过来。当着全体船员的面，他带着笑容，伸手拍了拍拉斯特的肩膀。  
“我讨厌这样。”拉斯特抱怨。  
“你知道吗，拉斯特？要是你能熬过今天晚上——你再来感谢我吧。”  
拉斯特哼了一声，但他居然没说什么。经过这一连串的操蛋事情后，他和拉斯特之间的氛围缓和了些，也许是上船时的那套仪式奏效了，船上的那些“快活的罗杰们”没有再找拉斯特的麻烦。马丁自己，他发现了让拉斯特闭嘴的新方式。  
拉斯特后背上的鞭痕已经快要愈合了，它们摆脱了原本狰狞的面目。马丁用舌头描绘着它们，交错纵横的线条，他时而停下来，用一个吻吮吸着某处，在那一小块新长出的幼嫩皮肤上留下鲜艳的吻痕。在他那样干的时候，拉斯特低沉的喉音就会变成柔和的呻吟，而且还要比平常更为沙哑，马丁喜欢他发出这种声音，那通常意味着他让这家伙失去了控制。他的手滑向拉斯特的胸前，把他扳向自己，近乎享受地聆听着拉斯特抱怨的咕哝声。  
拉斯特的双膝分开，半跪半坐在他的大腿上。海上的月光透过船长室的唯一一扇窗户映入，勾勒出他的舵手流畅而漂亮的肌肉曲线。他的手被绳索捆绑在背后，脸上的神色正在从不情愿转为挑衅。他的身体顺从而放松，马丁腾出一只手，爱抚他的后腰，拉斯特颤抖着闭上眼睛，从他滚动的喉结，到他下颚绷紧的曲线都说明他喜欢这样。  
顺着臀缝，马丁的手指很快找到了目的地，正在其中缓慢地，不慌不忙地探索着。  
“告诉我你的纹身。”马丁随意问道。  
“那是在佛得角，”拉斯特回答：“我第一次出海的时候。一个纪念，Marty。”  
马丁把第二根手指顶了进去，拉斯特仰起头，他抿着嘴唇，从他嘴里吐出的呼吸破碎而不完整。马丁觉得拉斯特的呼吸一定和海上的阳光一样是滚烫的，他想要品尝那些汗珠，但他现在无暇他顾：拉斯特的大腿紧贴着他的大腿，另一具躯体的重量和热度让他分心。马丁知道自己在寻找什么，他更深地探入，感觉自己的手指被对方紧紧地绞住了。  
拉斯特的手必然已经在身后攥紧了拳头，这想法让马丁愉快地微笑起来。他的手指在对方体内搅动着，前后抽插着，时而分开，在它们进入到最深处时，拉斯特战栗起来，他的喉结吞咽了一下。  
马丁又加入一根手指，前后抽动的同时，他的拇指抚摸着被他撑开的那些褶皱。拉斯特的咒骂声只是鼓励了他那么做，他没有停下来，反而动得更粗暴，更狠。已经进入三根手指了，马丁撑开它们，拉斯特弹跳了一下，他的腰塌了下来，大腿紧贴着马丁的腰部，马丁试着分开食指和中指的时候，拉斯特的呼吸更急促了，他表现得好像要从这折磨里逃开。马丁抽出手指，不顾拉斯特因此发出的绝望的哽咽，他用那只手扇了一下拉斯特的臀部。  
“我知道你怎么想，但还没结束呢。”马丁说，他露出一个大大的笑容。  
“去他妈的，”拉斯特勉强吐出这个句子：“快点，好吗？别磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
马丁瞥了他一眼，拉斯特的阴茎引起了他的注意。与拉斯特的冷言冷语不一样，他已经勃起了，马丁用手握住它，用一种称得上粗暴的态度从上到下抚弄着它，它更硬了，溢出的前液打湿了他的手指，马丁突然有了个主意。  
“坐上来点，”马丁拍了拍拉斯特的臀部：“我想要尝尝看。”  
拉斯特发出一声嘲笑似的喉音，但马丁并不在乎。那家伙慢条斯理地照着他的话做了，他往前挪了一点，直到马丁能够够得着他的阴茎。拉斯特仍然保持着原本的姿势，但绷得更紧，好像在为即将发生的事情不安。马丁没错过拉斯特脸上一闪而逝的，几乎像是退缩的神情。  
但马丁按住他的大腿，让他没办法后退，他也履行了自己的诺言：把对方的阴茎吞进嘴里。  
他并没有一下子含到最深处，只是容纳了一半，他用自己的手攥紧它的根部，小幅度地吞吐着它的头部，拉斯特深吸了一口气，他死死抿住嘴唇，闭上了眼睛。马丁松开攥紧对方阴茎根部的手，猛地一口气把它全部容纳进来的时候，拉斯特发出了一声暗哑而绵长的呻吟，他的整个人好像突然被不可知的力量瓦解了，他的大腿和腰部剧烈抖颤着，差一点没办法支撑住自己。马丁抓住他，吐出他口内的阴茎——在此之前他的确如自己所言把它好好品尝了一遍——拉斯特死死攥住了他的头发，马丁放缓了节奏，让它滑了出来，只是浅浅品尝着它，不时用舌头挑逗着铃口。  
拉斯特摆动着腰部，无言地要求马丁再碰碰它。马丁对此置之不理，只是用手松松地握住它，他再次将手指插入，往更深处推开时，拉斯特发出抗议的声音，他已经受够了。  
当体内的手指往前推进碰到阻力时，马丁就攥紧拉斯特的阴茎，利用他的舌头浅浅地裹住龟头，然后退出来，他一再地进行这种近乎于残酷的尝试，直到拉斯特被卸去了所有的防备，任由他的手指进入到最深处为止。马丁很快找到了那个地方，他按压着那儿，轻微曲起他的手指，拉斯特弹跳起来了，他的嘴里吐出一连串让马丁印象深刻的，新鲜的粗话。他想要后退，结果却只是把自己更往马丁的手上送，拉斯特舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他的脸汗津津的，他的模样仿佛一只受伤的野兽。  
就在这时马丁却把三根手指一齐抽了出来，改用这只湿漉漉的手为拉斯特手淫，拉斯特呻吟着朝他倾斜着身子，他的目光钉在马丁身上。顺着他的手腕往上，马丁解开了缠绕在他手腕上的那些布条，像是终于获得了解放，拉斯特伏倒在他身上，喘息着，那男人炽热的呼吸就在他的耳边，马丁拍拍他的背，催促他起来，耳垂上却被咬了一口作为报复。马丁夸张地叫了一声，举起双手做投降状——其实那并不怎么疼——但拉斯特立刻在他嘴唇上咬了一口，更不留情的一次，当他们分开时，拉斯特的嘴边带着血。  
而那让马丁硬得更厉害了。  
“你真是个混蛋。”拉斯特哑着嗓子说。  
“这可不能怪我，”马丁朝他无辜地微笑：“我们说好了照你的步调来的，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特撑着他的肩膀坐起来，他屏住呼吸，缓慢地把马丁的阴茎纳入自己的体内。他不时得被迫停下来，调整角度，好让自己适应马丁的阴茎，但马丁没等他干完这个就朝上顶弄起来——他等不了了。  
“操。”拉斯特骂道，从他的喉咙里溢出断断续续的呻吟，他的汗水滴落到马丁的皮肤上。  
但他很快舒展开身体，在马丁的阴茎上操着自己，马丁再一次握住他的阴茎，这一次他给予它更稳定，更快的爱抚，而拉斯特很快就高潮了，他撑住自己，脸上流露出卸下了防御的无措，马丁觉得他快要爱上拉斯特这时候的样子：他还没平息的细小颤抖，他倔强的样子，他努力稳住自己和他发出的那些极力压抑住的呻吟声。  
当马丁把自己抽出来，再一次插进去时，他几乎整个人包裹住拉斯特，讨厌过多肢体接触的舵手皱着眉头，马丁的胳膊绕过他的胸膛，有意地把他拉向自己。他顶入那具躯体，更粗暴，不再浪费时间，在他射在对方体内的时候，他的手找到了拉斯特的手。  
当一切结束时拉斯特首先推开了他，他弯腰伏向床边，在那儿的一片阴影中摸索着自己的烟斗，丝毫不在乎他正背对着马丁，精液顺着大腿淌下来，他弯腰的姿势突出了他腰部和臀部的弧线，柔和的月光在他的背上投下起伏的阴影。马丁背靠着床欣赏够了，这才拍了拍他。  
“抽我的吧。”马丁说，把自己的烟斗递了过去。  
拉斯特对此倒不反对，他看了马丁一眼，好像埋怨他不早说。他靠在床头，伸直了两腿，试图点着烟斗的时候，马丁看着他摇头笑了笑。  
“你知道，我可从来没想到咱们会变成现在在这样。  
“后悔了吗，Marty？”拉斯特侧着头看着他。  
“不，”马丁冲他笑笑，凑上前堵住那家伙的嘴唇：“大海还真是充满惊喜啊。”  
拉斯特对他的调侃向来不怎么理会，马丁反而觉得他像是被别的事情缠住了。虽然他们进展到了这个地步，马丁发现自己还是不怎么了解拉斯特。比如，在这种时候，拉斯特总是第一个离开床的人。“我不打算留下。”他这样解释道：“你的船长室很好——但我习惯留在底舱里。”  
“好吧，随你的便，”马丁盯着他的背影，心里不知道为什么不是滋味：“你打算下半夜干点什么？”  
拉斯特只是朝他摆了摆手。“Marty，我的去向你管不着。”  
“可真是友好啊。”马丁回他一句，但拉斯特已经关上了船长室的门。

 

拉斯特当然不在底舱，这是有一回马丁意外发现的，那天晚上他没睡着，本来打算到底舱去和另一个家伙一起喝口酒，但拉斯特不在那里头。马丁在船上找了一会，意外地在角落里瞥见了他的背影。  
他正在和那个博蒙特号的家伙嘀咕着什么，那是Ginger，博蒙特号上的大副，现在是这艘船上的俘虏，马丁没听清他们在说些什么。但第二天晚上，他留了个心眼，预先让一个小黑人替他埋伏在那个角落里偷听。那孩子第二天告诉他，他们在谈的东西他一个字也听不懂。  
“他提到了迈尔斯，”黑孩子说：“还有‘生意’——拉斯特好像在谈什么买卖。”  
“他们早就认识，是吗？”  
小黑人给了他肯定的答复。“对了，他们还提到了黑星。”  
这一切还不足以引起他的疑心，但他实在想不到拉斯特能和一个俘虏商量什么。  
十五天以后，一艘他们碰见的船让他越来越没办法忽略拉斯特的各种古怪举动：那是一艘皇家海军的海盗追捕船，海伦娜号有十二尊大炮和五十名船员，它在海上威名赫赫，而且，和他所预料的一样，它是冲着他们而来的。  
在此之前，另一艘船警告过他们海伦娜号的来临，那艘船是他们在把自己搅进那场不可避免的战争之前遇见的，那是一艘吃了败仗的海盗船，“黄袍国王”号从海上朝他们驶来的景象可不是谁都能轻易忘记——那简直就是噩梦里才有的景象，更让马丁没料到的是，那艘船带来了拉斯特过去的消息。


	6. “黄袍国王”号

那是一条被上帝遗弃了的船。  
但要是有人问马丁的话，他会说那艘船不遵守这世界上的任何戒律。虽然它和他们一样挂着黑旗，但它似乎也不遵循海盗世界的法则。你可以想象“魅力先生”对此怎么想。  
“那是一条鬼船，Marty。”  
“等会，”马丁朝他侧过身子来：“你告诉我你不相信上帝，现在你打算谈论鬼魂？”  
“我只是在说，每一个有知觉的躯体，无论多么虚幻，都有属于自己的实际记忆，一群聚在一起的躯体有自己的记忆，而那艘船，看起来根本没有这一类的东西。”  
“我不懂你的那些高深的词汇，告诉我，拉斯特，你说那艘船没有记忆是什么意思？”  
“意思是好像在那艘船上，时间并不存在，所有发生过的事情，只会一而再地发生……”  
“好吧，我建议你闭上你的嘴，”马丁巴不得他别再说了：“我在问你的是我们现在怎么办。”  
拉斯特接过他手上的望远镜，仔细地看了一眼。那艘“黄袍国王”还远远地在上风里，但已经在海平面上露出了风帆的一角。拉斯特全神贯注地盯着，它的整个身子露出来了。  
“我建议我们躲开这艘船。”  
“这真是少有的情况，”马丁说：“但我同意你。你觉得我们能超过它吗？”  
马丁快步走到甲板上，命令把所有的帆都扯紧，拉斯特在掌舵，所有人都在观望着那艘逐渐接近他们的船只。卡寇莎号在用尽全力向前冲去，差一点就能在顺风处超过黄袍国王号，然而两艘船的船迹不幸重叠在一起，而且谁也没有预料到，黄袍国王突然掉转船头，横过身子，挡在了他们面前。像它这样吃水重的大船，绕过它要费不少力气。  
马丁和拉斯特对视了一眼。现在既然那艘船离他们很近，它的样子也就让他们更不舒服了。  
它的外形像个怪物，船身的骨架就那么刺楞出来，被风吹雨打成了一种苔藓般的绿色。  
“我看我们是毫无办法了，”马丁对自己说：“只能应付他们一下——总不能掉头走开。”  
像是猜到了他心中的想法，拉斯特远远地瞧着他。  
他们等了许久，不见有人来打招呼，就连一个信号也没有。那艘黄袍国王号就那么停在那里，横梗在他们面前，像一个无法逾越的障碍。它的旗帜不见了，意味着它刚刚遭遇了一场战争。这种刚遭遇了横祸的船只很少有不主动求助的。他们又等待了一会，但船被迫停在这下风处，他们再也受不了了——船员们开始鼓噪，几个西班牙水手在大声地抱怨，有人建议登上船去，砍掉那些异教者的头颅。  
马丁最终决定带上几个人，到对方船上去看个究竟。  
他们上了甲板才发现这艘船只剩下一半的海盗，另一半不是被海盗追捕船掳走了，就是掉到大海里。虽然仅凭这一点，并不足以令人起疑，许多海盗船都会遇到人手不足的困境。但最让马丁困惑的，是他们的船长根本不像是个船长。  
泰德•齐尔德斯在他攀上甲板时跟他打了一下招呼，他睡眼惺忪，哈欠连天，一只手放在剑柄上，还以为马丁是沿岸的岛屿海关派来管他要贿赂的人。齐尔德斯给他们一种头脑空空的感觉，仿佛连他自己为什么要停在这里都弄不清楚，他的声音倒是很洪亮——马丁和拉斯特走向他的时候，他立刻大步走上来，连声欢迎，握住马丁的手。  
他甚至邀请他们留下来参加船上的酒宴，马丁谢绝了。拉斯特只是冷冷地看着对方。对于别的事情，齐尔德斯只字不提，既不提到他们装载的是什么货物，也不提他们上一次停泊的港口。他的船员们，马丁观察到，也都是一副昏昏欲睡的模样，对船上的事物兴味索然，有一两个海盗正在磨自己的刀，另一些聚集在舱口处抽烟。拉斯特看了马丁一眼，马丁点点头。  
拉斯特要跨进船舱里，一个留着短髭的水手立刻拦住了他，他的腰间挂着怀表，手上拿着烟斗，正在吞云吐雾。远远地有人喝住了那家伙，他站在齐尔德斯身旁，俨然是这“黄袍国王”号上的舵手，等到马丁认出那是泰隆•韦恩斯，他就更意外了。  
那个胆小鬼五年前玩弄诡计，搞垮了“环球号”，这件事人人都清楚。没有一艘商船愿意请泰隆做水手，更别提海盗船了。马丁没有想到他竟然是齐尔德斯的心腹。  
等到拉斯特回到他身边时，马丁低声说：“你能相信这个吗？我是说，那可是泰隆韦恩斯。”  
“这里的一切很不对劲，Marty。”拉斯特回答：“不只是他，一切都不对劲。”  
“去他的，”马丁皱起眉头，他感觉不好：“我们得离开这里。”  
“你先去，我马上就来。”拉斯特的目光仍然落在那两名拦住他的水手身上。  
“行。别耽误太久，好吗？”  
马丁很肯定他的叮嘱都被拉斯特当作耳旁风了，他还没离开这艘大船的甲板，上到自己的小艇上，就听见“黄袍国王”的船尾传来一片咒骂声。那时候他的一只脚已经跨上了小艇，无奈地冲船上的同伴做了个手势，马丁转身回去。没走几步，他看见拉斯特把方才那个拦住他的水手死死摁在了甲板上，拧住了对方的胳膊，另一个倒在旁边，被拉斯特随手挥舞的浆柄砸昏了头。马丁一回到后甲板上，所有的水手立刻围住他们，愤怒和叫嚷声包围了他。马丁骂了一声操，他拽住拉斯特。“干得好，”马丁埋怨：“你非得现在干这个，恩？在所有人的目睹下把他打个半死？”  
“他自找的，”拉斯特瞧也不瞧他一眼，仍然用膝盖顶着对方：“更何况，他告诉了我船舱里面是什么。”  
马丁看了看周围没人注意，于是小声问道：“船舱里面是什麽？”  
拉斯特这下反倒起来了，他没事人一样松开了那家伙，看着马丁。“我们得回去了，”他说。  
他们穿过人群，朝小艇走去，“操，”马丁发现齐尔德斯拦住他们的去路：“我该对那家伙说什么？”  
“告诉他他们得来参加卡寇莎号上的酒宴，”拉斯特说：“以表达对他们的歉意。”  
“在我的船上有个酒宴？今晚？”马丁瞪着他：“我怎么不知道。”  
“就这样告诉他就是了，”拉斯特面色如常：“我们得把这几个人从船上引开。”  
“老天，船上的人会爱死这个的，一些操蛋的家伙来喝光他们的酒，”马丁嘀咕，但这时他们已经来到了齐尔德斯和他那个大副跟前，于是马丁摆出一副笑脸：“你得来参加我们今晚的酒宴，齐尔德斯先生——泰德。就当是我对‘黄袍国王’遭受的损失表示抱歉。”  
那两个家伙对这件事感到意外，但像马丁猜测的那样，他们没有推拒。马丁一点也不喜欢事情的发展，当他们下到小艇上，往回划的时候，马丁对拉斯特说：“你到底想干什么？”  
“那艘船不太对劲，而我要搞清楚为什么。”  
“别再搞今天在黄袍国王上的那套把戏，拉斯特。他们也许看上去毫无戒心，但他们还是海盗，这种挑衅的举动——那八个人本来有可能生吞活剥了你。”  
“啊，但他们并没有，不是吗？”拉斯特完全没当回事：“我还在这儿。我在告诉你——那艘船有鬼，否则他们不会就这样轻而易举地算了。”  
马丁发誓，他要把这家伙扔到下一个无人居住的小岛上去，那样他还能多活几年。他受够了为这家伙担心了。“所以我们真的要请他们？我们哪来的酒？”  
“我才不关心呢，”拉斯特的回答让人恨得牙痒：“找几个空瓶子，往里面撒尿——谁他妈在乎？”  
“好极了。操他妈的好极了。”马丁从牙缝里挤出这句话：“那你今晚打算干嘛？”  
拉斯特瞅了他一眼，马丁举起手。“好，我知道——不关我的事。你这固执的杂种。”  
“我需要一瓶真正的波尔多酒。我知道船长室里有一瓶。”  
马丁都懒的问他这是为了什么了，更让他忧心的是拉斯特到底怎么知道他的东西放在哪。毕竟拉斯特在船长室里呆的时间少得可怜，但他好像比马丁自己还要清楚那里的构造。  
马丁盯着拉斯特的后背。“我怀疑把你救上来是我做过的最错误的决定。还有吗？”  
“我还需要一只小艇。”拉斯特淡淡地说：“如果过了午夜你看看不到我回到船上来，你就把船开到岸边去，到下风处——第一个港口，我到那里去找你。”  
马丁应了一声。“你打算和谁分享那瓶酒？”他问。

 

拉斯特只是告诉他这瓶酒是打算灌到Ginger那“操蛋的肚子里”的，因为那懦夫不把自己灌到半醉就没胆子去干拉斯特威胁他干的事，而拉斯特说他需要那家伙，因为Ginger知道泰隆的那套暗语，只有这样他们才能在夜色里靠近那艘船。  
照理说，马丁听到这一切本来应该感到宽慰：至少拉斯特没打算往里头放烈性泻药。但他还是对自己被分到的角色不满：待在船上，和这群来自黄袍国王号上的家伙吃吃喝喝，换作别的场合，马丁真想把他们都扔到海里去，让鲨鱼招待他们。可现在，他得摆出一副笑脸，尽量拖延时间。  
酒酣饭饱的时候，齐尔德斯搭住他的肩膀，一口酒气熏得他直想吐。  
“你的那个舵手，我认出了他。我在过去和他打过交道。我很惊讶你居然让他留下，当然，你也许不操心，像他这样的人……”  
“你说的是什么意思，像他这样的人？”  
“现在他是个舵手了，但没人知道他的第一艘船。谣传是，他把自己的船员全部卖给了海军，他们都被绞死了，在格陵兰码头——”  
“你醉了，泰德，”马丁只是打哈哈掩饰过去：“你在编造故事。”  
“别开玩笑了，只有他一个人生还，而所有别的船员都死了？你自己会计算，这种事情的机率有多大？你也是个老船长了，Marty。这种传闻是不会凭空发生的。”  
马丁沉下脸，甩开了对方的手。“你该回到你自己的船上去了，泰德。”  
“别担心，我会回去的。传言是他本来打算独享所有的宝藏，但在合恩角附近遇到了大风浪，他弃了船，朝别人宣称他是个不幸的海盗——这种把戏他玩过不止一次了。”  
“好了，泰德，”马丁很勉强地笑了笑：“你真的应该回去了。”  
“要是你不相信我的话，”齐尔德斯拍拍他的肩膀：“打听一下Crash这个名字，那时候他还不叫现在这个姓名呢，哈特船长。”  
马丁真的受够了这一切，但他和拉斯特约定的时间还没有到，他只得按捺脾气坐下来，齐尔德斯还说了别的一些疯话，比如泰隆•韦恩斯是怎么在上船以前经营妓院的，他又是怎么打发掉他的前两个不听使唤的舵手的——不服从指令，齐尔德斯口齿不清地说，可是身为舵手最讨人厌的罪过。当然，他还提到了那艘把他们打败的海盗追捕船——海伦娜号。  
“要知道，换作别的场合，”齐尔德斯打了个酒嗝：“她可真是个美人。”  
马丁想要从他嘴里套出那艘船的更多的讯息。但齐尔德斯的话愈来愈让他摸不着头脑，他说他们在寻找一个国王。  
“她会找到你们的……而在风暴到来的时候，我们会在黑暗中再生……他会回到我们中间来……”  
马丁最后一次看了看怀表：但他和拉斯特约定的时间还没有到。

 

马丁猛地惊醒，他的头磕到了酒瓶上。他揉了揉额头，坐起身。桌上的人全都醉得东倒西歪，但齐尔德斯不见了。马丁站起来，他也醉得不轻，他拽了拽领口好让自己能够顺畅地呼吸。就在这时他听到了后甲板上传来了口哨的声音。  
马丁冲出船舱，拉斯特站在小艇上，小艇因为波浪而摇晃着，但拉斯特稳稳地站着。  
“下来，马丁，”拉斯特的声音里有种陌生的东西：“你得看看这个。”  
马丁站在小艇上，望着他们朝黄袍国王号驶去时仍然觉得一切像是做梦。他带上了枪和匕首，只是为了以防万一。小艇在破开海浪，拉斯特开口了：“其余的人怎么样？”  
“唔，全醉倒了。除了齐尔德斯——那狗娘养的跑了，我不知道哪儿。”  
“该把他们全都绑起来，”拉斯特说：“那艘船上没有一个人是无辜的。”  
“已经办好了，在我离开以前，我吩咐他们把那群家伙关到小舱里去了。但——原谅我，我们是在谈论‘无辜’吗？”马丁压住浆，小艇晃荡得厉害。“他们干了什么？”  
拉斯特只是递给马丁酒瓶。“拿着，”他说：“你会需要这个的。”马丁确实灌了一口。  
他跟着拉斯特弯腰走进船舱，下了黑漆漆的舷梯，来到最底层的船舱下面，那里空荡荡的什么也没有，但拉斯特停了下来，他转过身，马丁的脚绊到了一个硬邦邦的东西。他蹲下身，找到了那东西：在舱板上有一扇活门。他拽住拉环，拉斯特帮了他一把——活门在他们眼前打开了。拉斯特站在旁边，马丁这才明白过来他没打算进去。  
“你得看看它，”拉斯特告诉他：“没别的办法。我已经看过了。”  
马丁点点头，他钻了进去。在里面有一盏灯，大概是拉斯特放在那儿的。而在暗舱的另一头，躺着两个孩子，一男一女。马丁一看见他们就明白了。  
再次钻出来的时候，他劈头问道：“别的人在哪儿？”  
“有一个女人照管他们，她在船舱里，轻易不出来走动。那就是为什么我们没见到她。”  
马丁没说话，他拿出枪，当着拉斯特的面，他把枪上了膛。  
“他们牺牲孩子。”拉斯特说，他的声音陷入恍惚里：“每当遇到风暴，或者不顺利的天气，他们牺牲一个女人或者孩子。已经有好几年了，这种事情还是会继续发生的。”  
“不，我的意思是，”马丁加重了语气：“他在哪？齐尔德斯提到了一个国王，我知道他就在这艘船上。”  
拉斯特往他身后指了指。  
马丁打死那杂种的时候，拉斯特在船的另一头。马丁回来时，他和孩子们呆在一起。  
“Ginger哪去了？”马丁说：“我以为他和你在一起。”  
“你是在怀疑我吗，Marty？我告诉过你，我对你的船没有兴趣。”  
“不，我只是希望你告诉我到底他妈的发生了什么事，上帝。你的过去，现在是这堆狗屎，还有，今天有一个我不认识的家伙告诉我你过去有另一个名字？你打算告诉我吗？”  
拉斯特只是站起身来，把他身旁的那个孩子的眼睛合上。  
“我们该回去了。”  
头一次，他们在回去的航程中没有交谈。小艇因为两个孩子的重量而变沉，拉斯特沉默地划着水。  
马丁想起他自己的女儿，拉斯特的女儿，但回答他的只有沉沉的大海。

 

他回到了他自己过去的生活，主要是因为这种生活让他自在得多，让他不需要回答那么多没有答案的问题。离开“黄袍国王”号后没多久，马丁恋上了一个自主加入他们的女海盗。从她那儿得到了性，还有如何用西班牙语吐脏字儿，如何把自己的船伪装成一艘来自西班牙的商船——马丁自己也搞不懂他为什么喜欢这样，他是说，他不懂西班牙语，也不懂得牙买加附近的土话。但问题也许正在这儿，他不需要谈话。  
他谈的够多的了。  
至于拉斯特，他还是过去那个样子。马丁想要知道到底是什么困扰着他，他们解决了那艘船，不是吗？拉斯特至少应该感到满意，那群混球都被要求走木板，拉斯特没放过一个。但拉斯特，仍然表现出一副操蛋的疏离所有人的样子，Ginger也不见了。  
他们安葬了那个死去的小男孩，把小女孩留了下来。但这也是他们最后产生分歧的最主要的原因：拉斯特总是试图从她嘴里套出点什么来，而马丁受不了这样——终于有一天，在半夜里那女孩吓得大哭起来，把全船人都吵醒以后，马丁告诉拉斯特他不喜欢这样。  
“你刺激到她了。”马丁气呼呼地说，他是那个横跨了大半艘船到这儿来的人，在半夜里。  
“我不得不。”拉斯特的样子让他看了有气：“我得知道到底发生了什么。”  
“操，这里面没有什么可查的，明白吗？你看不出来她已经被搞砸了吗？难道这就是你喜欢做的，搞砸别人的生活？”  
“Marty，我再说一遍，”拉斯特侧着头：“你干嘛捎上我？”  
“什么？”  
“如果你需要操陌生人，如果这就是你该死的爱好——”  
“操，”马丁推了他一把，拉斯特踉跄了一下但没有还手：“我在告诉你离开这，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特抓起地上的本子，头也不回地走了出去。剩下马丁站在那里，头顶是晃动的灯，一旁是那个大声哭泣的孩子。马丁叹了口气。他抱住那个孩子。“操。”他对自己说。  
他们的分歧在数天以后终于爆发了。那一天帕帕尼亚悄悄来找他，告诉他有件事需要他去处理。马丁来到船舱下面，他们告诉他那个黄袍号上救上来的孩子昨天夜里被强奸了，在不惊动别人的情况下，他们得找出凶手是谁。马丁找到了拉斯特，但事情开头就不顺利。  
“当然不，马丁，”拉斯特看着他：“不是每个人都有你那种爱好，不是吗？”  
“上帝，你他妈的有什么问题？”马丁差点想要揍他，但他忍住了：“我只是来问你，你是不是听到了或者看见了什么东西……”  
“操，你以为我有多笨，马丁？有人告诉你这是我干的，而你没办法证明我没有……所以你来这里，只是希望告诉我他们想让我主动离开这艘船。”  
“不，我来告诉你我们能一起相处办法的，”马丁放开他，摇摇头：“现在我需要你冷静。”  
拉斯特站起来，把他的小刀放在一边。“操你，操他们，你知道吗？我自己离开。”  
马丁的第一反应是握紧了拳头。“你确定吗？”  
“没错。谁他妈在乎？我会在你找到新舵手以后离开的。”  
马丁沉吟了片刻。“听着，如果这是关于我们之间的问题……”  
拉斯特站着没说话，马丁把他扳过来面对自己，突然之间，马丁迫切地希望留下他，把他们之间的所有一切分歧抛诸脑后，他能够闻到拉斯特身上木屑还有酒精的气味，拉斯特僵硬地躲避着他的目光，让他突然有些愧疚。他说了些安慰的话，然后吻了上去。  
马丁还没来得及意识到发生了什么就被推开了，拉斯特给了他一拳。  
“操你的，”马丁捂住嘴角：“你有什么毛病？”  
“你以为一个吻能解释所有的问题，还真像是你，”拉斯特说，他靠在门板上，他的眼睛在黑暗中有种把人吸进去的魔力：“回到你的女人身边去吧——我会离开，这个决定不会变了。”  
“你知道吗？随便你，既然我是这船上唯一曾经支持过你的人，既然我是你唯一的朋友……”  
“我们不是朋友，Marty。从来就不是。现在，操，从底舱滚吧，这地方不适合你。”  
马丁简直想要回敬他的舵手更难听的话，但他忍住了。他还打算说什么，但拉斯特已经打定主意不再开口。马丁只得离开，在他离开时，为了平息他心里的不安，他告诉自己这也许是好事：拉斯特带来的麻烦已经够多的了。


	7. 海伦娜号

拉斯特准备离开的方式似乎是不作任何准备。他不像别的海盗，一旦决定离开便立刻开始计算自己的分成，他不在乎那种事。他这几天忙的事情，说来蹊跷，是给那个救上来的孩子造一副拐杖——现成的木头是从一条破艇上卸下来的，但谁也没有想到要去做这种事。每天晚上，人人都诅咒底舱里传来的敲打声。那声音有一种魔力，令人无法入睡。  
马丁最后只好自己结算拉斯特的收益。他来的日子不长，按规矩是拿不到多少分成的，马丁只好从自己的份额里分给他一些。他拿着那份收益下去找拉斯特的时候，后者正啜着烟斗，盯着墙上的地图。舱门没关，马丁尴尬地站在那里，进去也不是，离开也不是。底舱门太矮了，他不得不稍稍弯下身子，以免撞到他的头。  
那是一幅航海地图，只有船长才会有这种习惯。马丁禁不住想知道拉斯特的船是一艘怎么样的船。  
“这没有道理。”拉斯特突然说。  
“什么没有道理？”  
“我们正在向西航行，对吗？或者我们以为自己在向西航行。风向不对，Marty。”  
“你又在说疯话了，”马丁没当回事：“我们可是严格按照罗盘针——”  
他闭上嘴，因为他突然想到了什么。“有人调换了罗盘。”拉斯特说。  
马丁不喜欢这个想法。“为什么有人会想要这么干？”  
拉斯特站在地图前，盯着地图上一个被标出的小点。  
“海伦娜号在哪儿？”拉斯特问道。  
“让我想想，七天以前，齐尔德斯告诉我它在赤道线附近，正在往南行驶，如果我们加快速度，照原定的路线行驶，当它抵达这片海域的时候，我们已经离开了。”  
“好吧，首先，齐尔德斯撒了谎，”拉斯特指了指那个小点：“三天以前，有人告诉我她在格尔弗安希半岛，马丁。”  
“等等，”马丁担忧起来了：“那意味着它正在……”  
“照这样下去，我们会正面撞上那艘船。现在改变航线已经来不及了。”  
“操，你认为是齐尔德斯置换了罗盘针？”  
“我认为我们得想出个法子应付眼前的难题，”拉斯特说：“照现在的速度计算，不到一天的时间两艘船就会相遇，以你对卡寇莎号的了解，有什么机会我们能躲开它吗？”  
马丁抱着双手，紧锁着眉头。“我讨厌告诉你这个，拉斯特，但希望不大。”  
“那么我们只好正面迎战它了。”拉斯特打断他：“但先要把罗盘针换了，还得把孩子送走。”  
他说的是那个从黄袍国王号上带下来的小女孩，马丁同意了。  
“我能把她送到最近的港口去，”拉斯特说：“罗盘的事——你能行吗？”  
马丁点点头，拉斯特继而说：“找出谁干的这事，Marty。”  
哪怕他不吩咐，马丁也打算这么干，他拽住了一脚已经踏出舱门的拉斯特。  
“就是……有件事……把她安顿好以后……你还会回来吗？”  
他注视着拉斯特的眼睛，迫切想要知道答案。  
“我没有习惯在开战前退缩，或者遗弃我的船。如果这就是你要知道的。”  
马丁愣了愣，拉斯特的目光让他明白他说了句傻话，他松开手，泄了气。这时拉斯特看到了他手上的东西。“再说了，”拉斯特说：“你总可以扣下我的分成，强迫我回来。”  
“我不是那种船长。”马丁带着火气反驳。  
“那么就留着它吧。任何我留在这艘船上的东西，我都不需要了。”  
马丁拾起角落里的那副拐杖，追了出去，恰恰在拉斯特下到小艇上以前赶上了他，他把它递给拉斯特。拉斯特的模样再一次让马丁觉得，如果他真的曾经是个船长，那么他掩饰自己心思的能力够糟糕的了。  
“帕帕尼亚是个不错的舵手，Marty。”拉斯特说出这么一句话。  
马丁还没来得及回答，拉斯特已经把拐杖搁在小艇上，划起小艇来。孩子靠在他身上，她的金发披散在拉斯特的胳膊上。马丁站在船梢上，望着那片金色渐渐走远了。

 

水手们嘀咕着，已经在议论他们的船长打的是什么主意。马丁取出了被弄坏了的罗盘针。  
“我知道你们中的一个干了这个，伙计们。”他朝人群高声嚷道：“我不知道为什么，也许他收了贿赂，也许他以为这样能保住自己，因为这家伙的过错——海伦娜号会赶上我们。”  
骚动更厉害了，马丁认出了其中几个默不作声的人。  
“但我现在不打算追究，”他继续说：“危险快要来临，我需要所有用得上的人。不管是谁干的，我保证我不会对他不利——现在，我希望这个人主动站出来。”  
一个不起眼的船员突然踏到甲板上来，凑近他耳边低语。那是“强尼琼尼”，在马来海峡加入他们的一个水手，马丁已经不记得他的真名是什么了，他的耳环叮当响着，眉毛拧成可笑的形状。他一直把马丁拽到了船头楼那边才肯开口。  
“你要知道罗盘针的事，对吗？”  
马丁一手拽住绳网，一面等着他的下一句话。不知道为什么，海上突然刮起风来了。  
“是你们的那个俘虏干的，”强尼说，他咧嘴笑了笑。  
“Ginger？”乌云开始聚拢。突然来了一阵强风，桅杆在风里摇晃。  
“我看到他了，你知道我，我一直睡在罗盘盒子附近？我想我一定是在做梦，但那又不像是个梦境……我是说我能看见，但无法动弹，所以那一定是个梦，不是吗？”  
“你认为拉斯特让他那么干的？”  
隐约有闪电掠过天空，但更像是一道亮光，没有发出声音。  
“操，我不知道，”强尼把烟管从嘴里抽出来，怪异地笑了笑：“是拉斯特让我留心Ginger的，那家伙告诉我你有一艘有趣的船——但那天晚上我睡着了，喝了错误的酒……”  
马丁越是细想这件事，越是觉得拉斯特脱不了嫌疑。他抓住了那个海盗。  
“等等，你还没说完！”  
“事情总是这样开始的，不是吗？首先搞砸的是记忆……小心，船长：暴风雨要来了。”  
没有时间追究，马丁让他走了。得指挥水手们把小艇都吊起来，把船帆收拢，这样忙乱了一阵，没到傍晚时分，暴风雨真的来了。  
它持续了一整晚，滔天的浪花拍打着船身，在这样糟糕的天气里，船就像玩具一样不牢靠，船员们住的地方全在往里漏水。索具缠在护桅索上，每当被闪电照亮的时候，就像一条奄奄一息的蛇。在最糟糕的时刻，整个船身都陷入黑暗当中，水手们谁也没空闲说话，他们挤在一起，把船舱里的水往外舀。  
马丁加入他们。帕帕尼亚好几次被风浪冲倒在甲板上，无法掌舵，每当这时马丁就不得不接手。把舵缚紧的绳索被人换了一条新的，得亏这样那晃动不定的舵柄才没有沉到大海里去。马丁认出那个绳结，那是拉斯特的活计。那个细心的，不声不响的杂种。总让人在意想不到的时刻想起他来。  
抱怨归抱怨，马丁无法不去担心一件事：在这样恶劣的天气里，拉斯特是否能够活着回来。  
接近凌晨时分了，那家伙连影子也没有。  
他安排强尼去把舷墙上的锚绑好，强尼答应下来。这证明他并没有撒谎——面对这种随时能把性命丢到大海里去的活计，一个人不可能撒谎——马丁有些失望，他不相信这件事和拉斯特有关。  
“——有帆！”帕帕尼亚攀住舵，指着西南方向叫了起来。  
马丁举起望远镜，朝西南方向看去。他很快收起了望远镜。  
“操。”  
“那是什么？”帕帕尼亚说。  
“海伦娜号。”马丁说。

“转向！偏西南方向，七十海里，全速！”  
马丁嚷出指令，暴风雨吹得他摇摇晃晃的，他不得不攀住了护桅索。闪电每闪一下，海伦娜号便离他们愈来愈近。她正在全速行驶，而且，操，齐尔德斯是对的，要不是在这种情况下，她还真是个美人。马丁抹了一把脸上的水，朝身后吼道：“别管那些小艇了，派人到桅顶上去！帕帕尼亚，你来掌舵——强尼？我们还有多少时间？”  
“要不了几个小时，”强尼阴沉着脸，盯着追捕船上的炮口：“她盯上我们了。”  
“操他妈的混蛋，”马丁对自己说，转向帕帕尼亚：“你觉得我们能装成商船混过去吗，你知道，只伪装一会儿？”  
但帕帕尼亚竭力控制着舵，没有回答他。在他身后有脚步声，马丁转过身来，罗伯特出现在了甲板上——这可是难得一见的景象——他抱着枪，像是在等待指令。马丁冲他笑了笑，在这种时刻，没有什么比一个老海盗更让人安心的了。马丁拍拍鲍勃的肩膀，转向船员们。  
“我们可能不得不和她打一仗，伙计们。这会是场硬仗，如果你们其中的任何一个现在想要离开——我不怪他。我可以匀出一条小艇——有人要走吗，任何人？”  
船员们七嘴八舌地表示他们哪也不会去，马丁咧嘴笑了笑。“那太好了，伙计们。”  
海伦娜号已经可以望得见了，马丁还要说什么，船尾响起一声呼哨。他奔到舵边，拉斯特已经攀上了船。他浑身全是水，马丁没问他是怎么躲过暴风雨的，也没和他解释眼下的处境。拉斯特一看就明白了。他跳上甲板。“你的计划是什么？”  
“我们可以装成一艘商船，”马丁说：“船上有说西班牙语的伙计，那能够耽搁一阵子。”  
“那样你坚持不了多久。听我说，Marty，我有一个办法能让我们平安无事。”  
马丁犹豫了一会，他搞不清楚拉斯特在打什么主意。“你有什么主意？”  
“在我女儿死了以后，我干过一阵子海盗猎人，我登上一艘船，割下船长的头颅，兑换赏金——那时候，他们管我叫做Crash。”  
马丁很快意识到拉斯特没开玩笑。“老天，你干了多久？”  
“两年，但现在不是谈这个的时候。他们欠我个人情，你听到我的话了吗？他们向我提供过特赦，但我说我不需要。我搞砸了一次任务——在休斯敦港——他们以为我死了。”  
“我一点也不喜欢这样，”马丁摆摆头：“你在建议什么？”  
“告诉你的船员潜到船下面，把卡寇莎号伪装成空船。我以Crash的身份，带着船长的人头到对方船上去。我还有一些旧日的联络，他们会相信我。确认船长死亡以后，他们会想到船上来看看，”拉斯特点了点桌子：“——海伦娜号一空，我们接手那艘船。”  
“妈的，这真是个疯狂的主意。”马丁无奈地说：“我到哪儿去找一个人头？”  
“我也许有一个。”拉斯特说。  
马丁跟着他来到了船舱后头，看见了那条拽上来的小艇上的东西。  
“管我要二十个金币的贿赂，”拉斯特解释道：“海关。说我如果要过境必须要——”  
“操。”马丁踢了地上的人头一脚，它还新鲜哪。  
“所以我想去他妈的。”拉斯特说：“你懂吗？”  
马丁蹲在地上看看那人头，又看看拉斯特，又好气又想笑。船舱在漏水，舱板摇晃得厉害，那盏灯一时照亮他的脸，一时照亮拉斯特的。马丁下定了决心。“你还需要什么吗？”  
“还有，”拉斯特说：“在海伦娜号靠近的时候，告诉他们全都闭上嘴。别他妈的冒险。”  
“你这操蛋的家伙。——过来这儿。”  
“恩？”  
拉斯特杵在那里，没明白他的话，马丁上前一步，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱，那家伙浑身又湿又冷，抱起来怪不舒服的，但马丁一点也不介意。他松开拉斯特的时候，拉斯特已经抱怨起来了。  
“如果我知道你是个喜欢拥抱的家伙，我就不会留在这艘船上了”  
“少说点吧，”马丁告诉他：“照你的计划去做吧，我现在就告诉他们收起帆。”  
拉斯特点点头。“在这样的天气里，对方对我们的情况判断不清。但你最好赶紧……”  
马丁拿一个吻堵住了他的嘴，随后把他推出了船舱。  
“在你需要他闭嘴的时候，他总也闭不上嘴。”马丁对自己说。

 

事情正如他们预料的一样，那几个人押着拉斯特回到卡寇莎号上来时，马丁正和水手们一起潜在牙墙下面，在黑漆漆的水里。  
拉斯特笑着对他们说了什么，卡寇莎号的旗帜被扔进了水里。——这是他们约定的信号。  
马丁打了个手势，大家悄悄解开了绑在船身上的小艇。绳子割断以后，他们乘着标有海伦娜号记号的小艇回到对方的船上去，不至引人怀疑。  
海伦娜号上只剩下些老弱的水手。等到卡寇莎上的巡航员发现不对劲的时候，马丁已经掌控了这艘船。他让帕帕尼亚打旗语。“就说‘情况紧急，回船商议’。”马丁说。  
“我不明白这个，”帕帕尼亚说：“然后怎么办？不管是在这儿还是在我们自己的船上，他们的人数都比我们多——他们回到海伦娜号上以后，难道不会对我们不利？”  
“从卡寇莎号到这儿起码得要二十分钟，”马丁告诉他：“何况，在这样的天气——”  
“你在剩下的小艇上做了手脚。”帕帕尼亚明白了。  
马丁笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。“不是我，是拉斯特。我们的好朋友们得有一段时间呆在水里，那时候我们已经驶远了。”  
“那么这艘船怎么办？”帕帕尼亚问：“你打算卖掉它吗？”  
“只拿我们应得的部分，其余任何东西我都不需要。”马丁沉着脸说：“烧了它——从船头开始，那样船舱的人有足够的时间逃生。”  
卡蔻莎号收到了信号，马丁从望远镜里看见，他们已经在放下小艇。他把拇指和食指放进口中，吹了个唿哨。“我们得要回去了，伙计们。”  
回到船上，马丁正打算和拉斯特分享他的喜悦，却发现拉斯特并不在这里。马丁的第一个反应便是他已经离开了，他感到十分落寞。拒绝了船员们劝说他留下来加入狂欢的建议。他避开人群，回到船长室里，使他惊讶的是里头亮着灯。  
他一手抽出枪，一手推开了门。拉斯特把脚搁在船长室的桌子上，闭着眼睛。马丁放下枪，关上船长室的门，望着那个不请自来的家伙。  
“你是为了你的那份分成回来的吗？”  
“我是为了这个回来的，Marty。”  
拉斯特给他看了看手上的酒瓶。  
“别喝那个了，”马丁告诉他：“我有瓶更好的酒。”  
“而你一直留着它没动？”  
“我一直在等合适的场合。”  
“哈。”拉斯特坐直了身子：“下回吧，如果我们还能再见的话——我得走了。”  
“至少等到天亮了再走，你难道不想再看看这条船吗？现在甲板上的人应该已经散了。”  
他们坐在后甲板上，喝着酒，望着空荡荡的船板。狂欢的人都已经散了。卡寇莎号只有在这个时候才真正平静下来，船头楼在黑暗中耸得老高，像一座城堡，后帆旁边的索具酷似一条疲累至极的老狗，空气里全是海水浸泡过的木板发胀的味道，从海里打捞起来的旗帜还湿淋淋地搭在一边。每一次经历危机以后，马丁总会想起一些关于这艘船的趣事。  
“这是我出海的第八个年头了，丢过各种各样的人。你知道他们说的，大海就是墓地。”  
“他们说的是来自海里，归于海里，Marty。”  
“随便你怎么说。几年前，我有过一个伙计，他自杀了，从船上跳进了海里。”  
“操。”  
“而那还是一个完美的好天气，没有人知道为什么，让我告诉你：有各种各样的结局。”“而那全都是一种结局。”拉斯特说，他转动着酒瓶。  
“让我问你点事，强尼琼尼说是你招募他的，在塔吉岛的时候？”  
“是啊。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我欠他一笔债，确切来说，我们，”拉斯特指了指他：“欠他一笔债，就是这样。”  
“确切来说那是什么意思，一笔债？”  
“我们没能抓住真正犯下那桩罪过的人。”  
“你又来了。”马丁不赞同地说：“你对这些事情太着迷了，拉斯特。”  
“别替我操心。”拉斯特撑住酒瓶子站起来：“我得走了，伙计。”  
“当心——”马丁扶住了他：“你最好还是等酒醒了再……”  
马丁没说完，因为拉斯特吻了上来，马丁只来得及发出一声惊讶的声音就被对方的嘴唇堵了个严严实实，拉斯特的舌头趁着他发愣的空隙钻进了他的嘴里。马丁从未看见过他这种样子，他的吻带有一种急切的渴望。马丁本来没打算后退的，但拉斯特有点吓着他了，他的脚碰到了地上的空酒瓶，它滚动起来，发出了声音。  
拉斯特愣了愣，马丁趁机拉开了他们之间的距离。拉斯特再次抬起头来看着他的时候，那可怜的混蛋看起来像在面对绞刑。  
拉斯特试了几次才拾起地上的酒瓶，他说了声再见。  
马丁怔愣着，望着拉斯特的背影。当他在拂晓时分醒来时，海浪声让他记起了一切：他冲到船边，缚在舷边的小艇已经不见了。


	8. 上岸

等到在海上过了两个星期，其后又过了数不清的多少天，马丁才渐渐明白，拉斯特再也不会回到卡寇莎号上来。  
他们沿着西南方向行驶，沿路碰到不少船只。碰到脾气相投的船长，马丁会隐晦地打听一下那个人的消息。但没有人听说过拉斯特，没有人提到过他。碰了几次钉子以后，马丁简直以为拉斯特已经不再跑船，找到一块陆地安顿下来了。  
但有一回，在一个不知名的海港，他意外得到了那家伙的消息。那一带的码头里只停着两艘航程在五年以上的船，因此，两艘船间形成了一种融洽无间的气氛。其中一艘自然是卡寇莎号，另一艘是打寒带来的船。摩尔号是一艘双桅纵帆船，它的样子饱经磨难，两根桅杆里已经断了一根，一半身子浸在水里。它的船长——马丁到现在还不知道他的名字——在码头上堆积如山的木桶旁边抽烟斗，一整天也不挪动一下。马丁邀他上自己的船坐坐，打开了他的话匣子。  
“盗贼，抢匪，刽子手，我认识他们全部，”那位船长说：“但你说的这一个，我连听都没有听到过。”  
马丁劝他喝酒，自己也喝了不少。到头来一不小心，他把拉斯特过去有一艘船沉没的事情说了，他没有提到Crash的事，只是暗示，外海上不少人想要他的命。  
“我倒是碰到过一个陌生人。他自己来找我的，他愿意在我的船上干杂工，只要我搭载他一程。我问他是哪里人，他不愿意告诉我。”  
马丁再一次举起酒瓶，给对方倒酒。老船长敲了敲烟斗，继续说道。  
“是的，他喝酒喝得很凶。他的手臂上有一个纹身，图案和你说的一模一样。我记得这样牢固，是因为我欠他个人情。”  
“人情？”  
“船上的水手对这把年纪还在海上流浪的海盗多少有点看不起。我有个船员——萨格还是个毛头小子，犯错误的时候不少——连一张吊铺都没匀给他，逼他非得到甲板底下睡，他们都以为他们非得打上一架不可，但他平静地接受了。”  
马丁还想再问下去，老船长的神气使得他闭上了嘴。也许是想起过往的际遇，他走神了。马丁喊了他一声。  
“抱歉……总之，事情是这样的，一天晚上，我们遇到了台风。”  
“太糟糕了。”  
“是啊，主帆掉下来的时候萨格刚好甲板上，他掉进了海里。谁也不敢去救他，首先，我们谁也不知道他是否还活着，何况恨他的人不少，你懂吗？”  
“我大概猜到了。”  
“所以，你可以想象当那个陌生人跳到海里去救他时，我有多惊讶。”老船长闷住声气不说了，他抽了口烟。烟雾从鼻孔里喷出来，他继续说下去：“他把那小子捞上来的时候，萨格还活着。就在他成了船上所有人的英雄的时候，他离开了。我连他的名字都没问。”  
马丁想了想。“他曾经说过他要到哪儿去吗？”  
“问题正在这里，”摩尔号的船长说：“刚上船时，他说他要去寻找‘黑星’——正是因为这样他们才把他当作疯子看待的——我见过疯子，哈特船长——他说的话完全不合情理。”  
“你认为他是个疯子吗？”  
“我不知道。但他是干杂活的一把好手：木工活，修补小艇，都很在行。”  
马丁送老船长下船的时候，码头上起了雾，对面的房屋藏在雾里，街道格外安静，只有木匠还蹲在那儿，敲打一块桶板。  
“卡寇莎号”已经过了它的全盛时期，要是马丁运气好，还能拿钱出来做一次大修，但在他有生之年是不可能了。老船长离开时那种蹒跚的样子，让马丁仿佛预见到自己的未来。他还不算完全失败，他可以把船卖掉，找一块陆地安顿下来，或者回到玛姬身边去——但许多海盗都像他一样，一想起这个就踌躇。过了这么多年以后，他不确定自己能在适应陆上的生活了。  
打听拉斯特的下落，就像在为过去偿还点什么。现在他得到了拉斯特的消息，却隐约感到好笑和失落：所有这一切全都没有道理。黑星？那不是一块陆地的名字，也不是一艘船的姓名。卡寇莎号往日舵手的健康要么完全毁了，要么已经疯了。  
意识到自己开始操心拉斯特的生计，马丁不再想下去。

 

三年一眨眼就过去了。又过了两年，在热带，躲过了瘟疫以后，他在陆地上停留了很长的一段时间，正好碰到有船东愿意出资把卡寇莎号翻新一番，只要他愿意再次出海。在事情似乎特别顺利时，海盗的诅咒降临到了他的头上。在南太平洋遇到了海难，没有大的损失，他卖掉了剩余的货物，埋葬了三个因为热症而死去的船员。他重新扬帆出海，然后就发生了那件祸事。  
在西印度群岛附近，他们遇了追捕海盗的船只。皇冠号带着它的两艘护卫船，一百座大炮，这是一场不公平的战争。马丁命令舵手事先把船藏在下风处，自己带上几个人，上船去和他们谈判。他们愿意停火，只要卡寇莎号交出全部的货物和它的船长。  
马丁亲眼看见过被洗劫的船只，那艘船上只有一只猴子，几根鹦鹉的羽毛和一个热带地区的土著幸免于难，马丁不希望卡蔻莎号也落得同样的下场。他自愿留在了皇冠号上，这对他来说没什么。两艘船在下风处分开的时候，皇冠号已经打算押着它的战俘，到最近的殖民地港口去受审。说是审判，马丁非常清楚等待着他的是什么：绞死。  
在关押他的船舱里，陪伴他的只有一管烟斗，还有老鲍勃。老家伙抱着自己的那杆烟，在成为俘虏时照样睡得香甜。他让马丁感到亲切，因为他总让他或多或少想起拉斯特。但 马丁自己也觉得，老家伙坚持和他一起到皇冠号上来是个错误的决定。  
“你干嘛在这儿，鲍勃？以你的年纪，大可以找个小岛安享晚年了。”  
老头压根没理会他的话，马丁以为他耳背，又重复了一遍，老头把烟斗递给他。马丁笑了。“这就是你的答案？我们刚躲过了一场恶战，我的船完了，我快要被绞死——而你让我抽这该死的烟斗。”  
他推开它，鲍勃再次把它递了过来。“好吧，”马丁拗不过他：“操，你可真像那一位。”  
马丁本来以为皇冠号至少会把他带到一块像样的陆地上去受审，但他渐渐意识到船只是在原地打转。他们找到他，套了半天话。马丁好不容易才弄清楚，他们想要知道的是拉斯特的事。  
“但他们是怎么知道他的，又要知道那家伙的事干什么？”马丁问自己。  
他对他们提出了这个问题，但谁也没有理睬他。他们拐弯抹角，问了他好些别的事：他早年的商船生活，他的妻子，博蒙特号的不幸，还有黄袍国王号——尤其关心其中涉及到拉斯特的部分。马丁留了个心眼，没对他们讲全部的真话。他也没提到“黑星”。  
到了第三天的晚晌，他们又玩起了新花招。一个在皇冠号上被俘的教士，名叫乔尔•特里奥特的，受委派来看看马丁“有什么事情需要忏悔”。乔尔拿来了他的那本残缺不全的圣经，他醉得连祷词也说不全，马丁给他讲海上生活的故事，取得了他的信任。到第四天，一次喝得酩酊大醉以后，他告诉马丁，他们之所以对拉斯特这么热心，是因为他们在找理由不经审判绞死那家伙——皇冠号上的每个人都恨透了他，恨不得把他丢到海里去喂鲨鱼。马丁还想知道更多，乔伊闭上了嘴。  
又过了两天，皇冠号上的水手人数减少了，他们左首的一艘护卫船上反而守卫大增，看守他的水手们个个神色紧张。马丁问一个看守讨口烟抽，他说漏了嘴：在护卫船上押着另一名海盗，他们管他叫Crash。  
那名字差点让马丁手上的烟斗烫到了他的手指。他们把他押回船舱里来时，老海盗等着他。  
“我知道，”马丁露出个笑容，好让对方宽心：“放心，我不会做出愚蠢的事情。”  
经过这么多年以后，这种相遇的方式实在是太滑稽了。他和拉斯特被两条船押送着，双双走向绞架，上帝可真幽默。他一点没打算营救那家伙。要是他干了什么让他们巴不得把他绞死的事，那也是那老混蛋活该。马丁才不在乎。  
那天晚上抽完一整斗烟斗以后，马丁站起身来试了试绑在身后的绳子。罗伯特闭着眼睛，头耷拉在胸前，好像睡得正沉。马丁朝他摊出手，罗伯特没动。“来吧，鲍勃，我知道你还带着它。”马丁恳求道，罗伯特哼了一声，扔给他一把匕首。马丁冲他笑笑。  
“你还能瞄准吗？”他说。  
护卫船上的执勤官看到他跳上甲板时吓了一跳，好像没明白这个一直关在舱里的海盗怎么会在这个时候出现。他正要喊叫，马丁给了他一拳，把他的枪夺了过来。  
另一个人在他身后朝他扑来，鲍勃的枪口把他给解决了。  
马丁没敢耽搁太久，他溜到了底舱，找到了那个关押犯人的小小的舱口。马丁本来打算在拉斯特面前出现，让那趾高气扬的家伙服气一回，但在这个不恰当的时刻，他居然紧张起来了，他站在那里一句话也说不出。  
“从这里滚出去，‘船长先生’，”他的脚步声惊醒了里头那家伙：“我已经告诉你了，我没什么好说的。”  
这混蛋可真一点没变。没时间浪费了，马丁用钥匙把舱门打开了，他想了想，把小刀也给拉斯特留了下来。他在站起身来时用力过猛，脑袋磕到了舱门上。马丁抱怨一声：永远习惯不了底舱的低矮。  
里头的人警觉起来了，拉斯特的声音更近了些。“谁？”  
马丁没等他发现地上的小刀就匆匆离开了，他来到后甲板上，吸一口气，跳进水里，海水冰冷刺骨，在里头游泳可真是受罪——马丁暗自把这记在了拉斯特的账上。  
第二天他在舱里假装打瞌睡的时候，谣言已经传遍了整个皇冠号。看守没注意的空档，马丁对着老鲍勃咧嘴笑了笑。老头眨了眨眼。  
“怎么啦？我难道就不能幸灾乐祸一下？”马丁压低声音说。  
老家伙看着他不说话。马丁叹了口气。“别担心，”他说：“那家伙会没事的。”  
也许他应该担心的是自己，因为他们现在既然从他身上得不到有价值的故事了，能做的就只有把他绞死。这事情对马丁的打击现在没有一开始那么大了。要是他们能快点儿安排，他还巴不得呢。把他和拉斯特安排在一块死，要是见到上帝他老人家，马丁还真的跟他讨个说法。这安排可不好，他不乐意在地狱里见到拉斯特——他太吵了。  
出乎他预料的是，他们没把他绞死，反倒在一个僻静的港口把他给放了。他离开的那天只有乔尔到甲板上送他。教士还是那副落魄的样子，抱着他的圣经。马丁正奇怪他为什么要来送自己——他记得他们可没有什么交情——乔尔就告诉他，他们之所以放了他，是因为有人在船长室的桌子上留下了一张字条，上面清清楚楚地写着船长收的每一笔贿赂，还有许多别的丑事。那人说得清清楚楚，如果不把马丁给放了，这些事情就会人尽皆知，他还把船长室的枪和一瓶上好的佳酿给拿走了。船长正气得跳脚哪。  
那他们抓到那个留字条的人了吗？  
没有。乔尔忽然又说，这事情就发生在护卫船上那家伙逃跑的同一天晚上，真是巧了。  
是啊，巧了，马丁打了个哈哈。  
他划着小艇来靠近岸边，和风送他们上岸。老鲍勃坐在艇尾一动不动像一尊雕像，马丁等到皇冠号已经被抛到后头看不见了，等到双脚已经踏上陆地，这才放心说出心里的话。  
“拉斯特你这个老傻瓜。”他说。  
到了和老鲍勃分道扬镳的时候了，马丁把剑留给自己，把剩余的财产都给了他——那几枚银币是他全部的家当。但老家伙只要了一枚，就把袋子扔给了他。拿了银币，带上自己的烟斗，老头转身就走，连句再见也没有说。马丁不勉强他。经历过这许多事情，他有点喜欢上这脾气古怪的老海盗了。  
他冲着那家伙的背影喊道：“喂，到底什么是黑星？”  
老鲍勃只是紧了紧肩膀上的那杆枪。马丁拿他没有办法，笑了。  
“来吧，”他打算做最后一次努力：“他肯定告诉过你。”  
老头子顿了顿脚步，继续头也不回地往前走。到最后，马丁也没问出答案来。  
双脚一踏上陆地，陆上生活带来的兴奋就让他忘记了一切。也许是由于心境的变化，样样事物仿佛没有见过，全都新奇。在多年的长途旅程中，他是第一次独自一人，没有计划，无牵无挂。他像个孩子一样觉得一切都有意思，市场上有人在卖松香，逗引他的好奇，成匹的丝绸和挂在胳膊上出售的珠宝，引出他的兴趣。有一艘商船在港口卸货，弄出好大声响。他也不在意。当地人的土话在他耳朵里很动听，漫无目的地，他往前走。  
经过一条小巷，来到一座小教堂，有人在里面祈祷，他走过去。好些卖柠檬的小贩，码头的鱼贩子，专卖纪念品给游客的中年人，他绕过他们。后来他发现自己迷了路，原来他一直在绕着那间小小的教堂走，后来另一条小巷又把他带回它跟前，他索性在原地歇下来。碰到一个小孩，他把烟斗卖了。  
直到太阳快要下山时他才再次起身往回走，在市场附近，他看到了一个人影像是拉斯特，多年的阔别缠住他的脚步，他质疑自己的判断，没有赶上前去。他一直走到看得见大海的地方才作罢。新鲜的空气夹杂着大海的咸腥，他吸了一大口。  
“那么，就是这里了。”马丁告诉自己。  
他还不确定自己要干什么，但他会好好的。陆地上有各种各样的奇妙事，也许明天他会去给自己鼓捣一点小生意，谋到一艘商船上的职位，一切都是可能的。  
并不是所有的海盗都有他这样的好运气，能够上岸。卖烟斗的钱刚好够他给自己买杯酒喝。他在小酒馆坐下，开始好奇他的老朋友此刻在干些什么。


	9. 归程

在马丁还年轻的时候，一个港口就是一个小世界。满载着货物的商船通常是一目了然的，那些船只上的水手都有一种匆忙的面目，一艘荷兰笛形船就是一艘理想的商船，马丁还小的时候，常常梦想自己是这样一艘船的船主：它模样美观，载起货物来也轻便，更重要的是，上面的水手都很神气，比那些历经沧桑的，身无长物的海盗船水手要神气得多  
但当他逐渐长大的时候，单桅快船已经取代了那些过时而又笨重的笛形船了。现在港口里放眼望去，停泊的都是单桅或者双桅的船只，马丁常常想起卡蔻莎号的老派的构造，她历经风吹日晒，长期起泡和发皱的甲板，她曾经折断过，又修葺过不止一次的桅杆，就连卡蔻莎号上那些看似没有危险的地方也曾好几次成为必争之地，每当想起这个，马丁就忍不住想到自己。随着年纪渐长，他大概也变成和那艘海盗船一样，被遗忘和被磨损了。  
说来好笑，他从未想到自己会成为一个海盗，他过去想干的是别的事，他从未真正地喜欢上航海。  
在这个岛屿住下来的第十个月，马丁遇到了一个机会，几个刚从外海吃了败仗回来的水手，打算转卖他们的船只。绕过了不知就里的船东，他逮着一个空子，把船盘了下来，甚至还说服船上的几名原本打算离开的水手留了下来。那是一艘三桅的纵帆船，稍加改进，能成为一艘不错的商船，它的航程只有两年而已。  
他们都说大难不死必有好运气，那也许是真的。在航海的第十三个年头，阴差阳错之下，马丁成了一艘船的船东，跑起商船来了。挣到了几条舢板和十五个得力的水手，算是有了产业。眼下，当务之急便是给他的船起个响亮的名字，马丁抽着烟斗在后甲板上想了一个晚上，等到天亮时，他宣布这艘船名叫黑星号，吩咐水手们把船上的帆升起来了。  
这样一来，他的生活掉了个个。他不再需要掌管一艘船了，但他负责的是别的事：清点分成，招募水手，这都是他的活，他还负责出清货物，修葺船只，花了好几个月马丁才逐渐开始适应他的新角色——分红利这事比掌舵要复杂得多。但他成功了，来年春天，一条船已经变成了两条，当黑星号进港的时候，马丁依然亲自为它招募水手。  
每年都会有各式各样的人物来自荐当船上的水手，一般来说船上最大的船东会让他们下到船长室来见自己，但马丁不喜欢那样，他就坐在船头的横木上，在主桅杆靠后一点的地方，在水手们上船来的必经之处。这样，他们每一个人上船来时他都能瞧得见，而且，要是他们打算下到舱房里去，就不得不先绕过他。  
等到那天傍晚，马丁已经见了不下半打的水手，其中有一些干的就是他原来的活计——海盗——他们脸上的神色是骗不了人的，他们都显得郁郁不乐，带着很少的行李，有一种蔑视陆上人的不安分的神气。马丁打听过，最近一个星期，有一艘海盗船在到这里来的航程中沉没了。他只找到了十一个人，还没达到一般商船十二个人的定员。结局不令人满意，马丁不愿意接纳走私船上来偷溜下来的强盗，或者任何一个还没跑过船的新手——虽然如此，等到天已经明显地暗下去，岸边的客栈都亮起火光来的时候，马丁不得不相信，这是他仅有的两种选择了。  
仍然有三个人在甲板上走来走去，等他的回音。到了不得不点灯才能看清楚账册的时候，马丁都打发他们走了。把最后一个无赖赶走的时候，马丁走到船头附近，顺便看了一眼大海。  
海洋变成了一种燃烧过后的灰烬般的颜色，寂静而又无边，没有什么起伏。  
他抱着手臂站在上风处，看得入了神，要是遇上有一瓶好酒，加上一个老朋友，这会是一个不错的夜晚。至于招募新船员的事情，只有等到明天再说了。新刷了油漆的甲板散发着上好的桐油味儿，马丁懒得回到船舱里去，就在甲板上坐了下来。他在自己的外套里一掏，掏出的还是罗伯特留给他的那柄破烟斗，他还留着它。  
但烟叶是得省省了，要等到下一次他们回到港口来的时候，才能找到上好的烟叶。  
无事可干，马丁一面抽起那只味道不正的烟斗，一面在甲板上摊开了地图，借着岸上几点微弱的灯光，勘探起了下一次航行的路线。即便他现在不再是船长了，但他的老习惯依然改不了，有人在他身后跳上船的时候，他已经看得入神了。  
那家伙沿着后甲板在船上踱步，马丁由得他，量他也没有胆子就这样下到船舱里去，至于甲板上的一切，就让他去看好了，打算自荐的水手有点厚脸皮不是坏事。这个不速之客，多半又是一个想跟黑星号出海的水手。  
“你打算干什么？”马丁说，他不怎么专心。  
“我不打算干什么，”那家伙回答：“我是一个水手。”  
这逗乐了马丁。 “大家都这么说。”  
那家伙还在船上四处走动着。过了一阵子，马丁以为这他已经离开了，但脚步声朝船尾去了：那家伙下到了船舱里。在没眼色的水手里，那家伙可谓是个中翘楚。马丁没想到一个陌生人竟敢这样厚脸皮。  
那家伙不知道在船舱里鼓捣些什么，这种举动的冒犯意义远远大于它的实际意义：那里面没什么可看的。要是对方打算搞清楚自己在航程途中大部分时间会在什么地方过日子，马丁就会大声取笑他了：海上的水手待在船舱里的时间少得可怜，顶多也就在里面打个盹而已。  
这家伙必定是个没见过世面的新手，只有新手才会还对船舱感兴趣。  
黑星号的船舱仍然保留着原本的模样，主要是马丁没费心去改变它，船舱里有一个地方凹下去了一块，据说是给鲸鱼撞的，马丁至今没把那地方换上一块新板。他不愿毁掉这艘船的全部历史，他也没换掉船舱里的那本破破烂烂的圣经，现在好了，他留下来的那些东西，全教一个陌生人给看了笑话。心底里虽然有些不快，但他决定任那家伙在船舱里看个够好了，谁知道呢，也许他是个索匠，是个找活干的手艺人，需要找个角落修修补补——所以他这么喜欢踏入那些黑暗的角落。  
过了这么多年以后，马丁的脾气已经平和了很多。他现在不怎么喜欢惹麻烦，也不记仇了。  
他从耳朵上抽出笔，在地图上做了个记号，这时下面出了点乱子。底船舱里一声响，那家伙好像撞到了舱门上，马丁忍不住微笑。没有哪个新水手能习惯底舱的低矮。  
“下面的一切还好吗？”马丁扯紧了嗓子问，带着点看热闹的成分。  
过了好一会，一个声音不太高兴地响起。“操。”那家伙说。  
然后就再也没有声音了。马丁抿紧嘴唇，对这个就是不让他安静的家伙抱了一肚子的气。一个人就是不能在自己的船上好好待着，总有些不识趣的家伙来打扰你，这一个别想得逞，他要把他赶出去。  
“从我的船上滚出去，好吗？”马丁冲黑漆漆的船舱里喊：“我们的人手已经够了。”  
“‘你的船’，”那家伙轻飘飘的声音响起来了：“混得不错啊，伙计。”  
“像你这样的家伙我见得多了，让我和你直说吧，你是不会在这艘船上找到工作的。”  
安静了一会儿，那家伙把头从船舱里伸出来了，差点跟马丁撞个正着。  
“我是什么样的家伙，Marty？”  
那混蛋说。马丁差点咬到自己的舌头。  
拉斯特的模样没怎么变，只是更不修边幅了，他的头发变长了，样子十分颓唐，眼角周围有许多交错的皱纹。他的小胡子看起来怪可笑的。  
这么多年过去了，他仍然穿着水手的短外套，带着他的小刀。马丁一时间说不出话来。  
而拉斯特，他像过去一样泰然自若。他环顾了一下船身，好像一下子把所有变化都尽收眼底。  
“看起来你过得不错，”他只说了这么一句话：“请我喝杯酒？”

 

也许马丁现在穿上了船东的长外套，也挎着一把簇新的好剑，但在他的骨子里他还是个海盗，这话的意思，就是他不相信事情有真正了结的时候。  
所谓的结果都是用来欺骗那些从未看过大海的人的。  
他们坐在船长室里。拉斯特简单地解释了一下他这些年的去处。  
“在黄袍国王的事情发生以后，我意识到，为了搞清楚究竟发生了什么，必须找到黑星。”  
“什么是黑星？”  
“传说中的一个海盗团体，Marty，由五艘船组成，我还没找到它们全部，但我已经非常接近了。那艘声称丢掉了自己的孩子的船……”  
“博蒙特号。”  
“是的，博蒙特号，海伦娜号，操蛋的黄袍国王号，还有那艘名叫皇冠号的捕猎船……”  
“你不是在暗示那些家伙和这事情有什么关系，是吗？”马丁打断他：“我操，你到底发生了什么，拉斯特？”  
“它们所有都和这件事脱不了关系。”拉斯特说：“你想过海伦娜号为什么冲着我们来吗，Marty？还有皇冠号，为什么它这么急于从你我口中套出讯息……”  
“我不是来听你说这些的。喝完这杯酒，你就该走了。”  
“不用你说，我本来也会走的。”  
“操，你到底为什么来这？嗯？拉斯特？”  
“我听到这艘船的名字，觉得其中也许存在着某种联系。所以我来了。”  
“你真是疯了，伙计。那艘最近沉掉的海盗船，那是你干的？”  
“Billy Lee Tuttle的船，他罪有应得，”拉斯特说：“在他的船舱里找到了两个孩子。”  
“你真是无药可救，”马丁摇摇头：“你把自己当做什么？海上罗宾汉？”  
拉斯特定定地看着他。“也很高兴见到你啊，马丁。”他讽刺地说：“我喝完这杯酒就走。”  
马丁迟疑了一会。“让我问你点事。”  
“说吧。”  
“在皇冠号上，那个救了我的人，那是你？”  
“我很惊讶你还需要问，马丁。”  
“我看到过一个和你相像的人——在罗德蒙附近，你知道那所教堂——那也是你？”  
“嗯。”  
“所以那真的是你，”马丁诧异了：“你不会是跟着我来的，是吗？”  
“我只是不喜欢欠别人人情，”拉斯特擦亮了火柴，把它凑近烟斗：“你救了我，所以我必须确定我也救了你。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”  
“这里面从来没有……”马丁清了清喉咙：“……没有更多的东西？”  
“你想要问什么，Marty？”  
“没什么，”马丁说。勇气一消退，他觉得自己有点可笑：“你还要点什么吃的吗？”  
“不，一杯酒就很好，”拉斯特把火柴凑近嘴边，把它吹灭：“我喝完这杯酒就离开。”  
马丁认真地想了想。“你就非得离开不可吗？”  
“那是什么意思？”  
“我就那么一说。”  
“别开玩笑，‘船长’。”  
“你没回答我的问题。”  
“我不回答假设性的问题，”拉斯特说：“还有什么要问的吗？”  
“你住在哪儿？”  
“埃克斯。”马丁认出了这个名字，那是一间酒馆。  
“没找到旅店？”  
“那不适合我”  
“如果你没地方住……咳，你觉得这儿怎么样？”  
“我不知道，Marty，”拉斯特看着他：“我从未做过商船，而且你的船在我看来不需要水手。”  
“不是做水手，你个混蛋。”马丁低声咕哝。  
“嗯？”  
“不是做水手，”马丁这回总算有勇气说得大声些了：“我是说你觉得‘留下来’怎么样？”  
拉斯特把手肘撑在船长桌上，好像过去一样。“我没明白。”  
“你就非得让我说出来，对吧？你个混球。”  
拉斯特眯起眼睛盯着他，马丁不好意思了。“船上还有地方。”他转过头。  
“我看出来了。”拉斯特慢腾腾地说。  
“所以？”  
“我不知道。我没改变多少，我是说……没你想象的那么多。”  
“你以为我不知道吗？”  
“而且，”拉斯特说：“我现在还不能休息，我要找到那艘该死的船。”  
“天啊，拉斯特，”马丁说：“说一句简单的‘好’会杀了你吗？”  
拉斯特的态度突然变得可疑，他移开了目光。“我不像过去那样能适应变化了，Marty。”  
这是拉斯特第一次说了句俏皮话，但那在马丁听来仍然是句废话。  
“嘿，拉斯特，”马丁说：“你好像在船舱里漏了点东西。”  
“没开玩笑。”  
“没开玩笑。你的记事本？我本来不想提的，但上面也许有很重要的讯息……”  
拉斯特猫腰钻进底舱里去了，趁他不在的时候，马丁回到甲板上，过了一阵子拉斯特从船舱里出来了。“那他妈的是什么？”  
“什么？”  
“这个。”拉斯特晃了晃手上的一样东西。  
“噢这个，”马丁说：“船长室的钥匙。”  
“我知道这是枚钥匙，Marty，我是说它他妈的怎么在我这里。”  
“唔，你突然变笨了？”马丁说：“要是想知道答案，你得凑过来点。”  
拉斯特不情愿地走近了些。“说吧。”  
“再凑过来点。”  
等到拉斯特凑得足够近的时候，马丁吻住了他。  
“操。”分开时不知道谁说了句。  
远处就是大海。  
“这就是我要找的那艘船，对吗？”拉斯特突然说：“你从未像你表现出的那样轻易忘掉这件事，马丁。”  
“闭嘴。”马丁没看着他，而是看着那大海：“我留下了七个黑星号上的水手，包括原来的船长和大副——其余无辜的人已经被我排除了，他们什么都不知道——还有几个小时他们就来换班了，你认为你还能再打一场仗吗？”  
“操他的，”拉斯特站到上风处，和他一块看着大海：“反正我感觉我还活着，你呢？”  
“一样。”马丁说：“前所未有。”  
“你是怎么找到这艘船的？”拉斯特问道。  
“船舱里面有一个凹处——”马丁说：“——和黄袍国王号和博蒙特号上的一模一样，到港口的时候他们把它拆掉了，但我一眼就认出来了。”  
“你没有改变船舱里的一样东西。”拉斯特说。  
“我琢磨，”马丁咳嗽了一声：“你迟早会出现的。”  
拉斯特举了举手里的酒：“在日出以前还有时间，你打算干什么？”  
“你呢？”  
“我建议再喝一杯。”  
“你这老家伙，”马丁注视着他，带着伤感：“跟我来吧，我们到船舱里去，我留着瓶好酒——我还一直在等着喝它的时机。”  
他把手中的烟斗递给拉斯特，那是他最后的一点好烟叶了。拉斯特点了点头。  
“你说了算，Marty。”他说，接过那烟斗抽了一口。  
在上风的地方，乌云渐渐在海面上聚拢在一起。在这种情况下，黑星号反而变得像是两个无家可归者的归宿了。他们在船上，等待最后一个平静的夜晚过去  
马丁最后也没有问出口那个问题，他觉得没有必要问：重要的是，拉斯特毕竟回来了。  
太阳快要升起来的时候，拉斯特全神贯注地盯着大海的边际处。海平面还没有完全平静下来。  
“船梢还是船尾？”拉斯特说，好像清楚马丁心里在想什么。  
马丁耸耸肩。“我们可以扔硬币决定。”  
那枚硬币在他手里一晃，抛到半空中，落了下来，被拉斯特用手掌盖住。马丁并没有感到诧异，他也没有松开手，他觉得答案并不是那么重要。  
“我们还有一点时间，Marty。”拉斯特低声说。  
拉斯特先靠近他的，但马丁是那个先吻上对方的人。  
太阳完全升起时，黑星号的水手陆续回到船上去，他们走上甲板时，只见到马丁站在船梢处，一个他们从没有见过的陌生人站在船尾，他们看上去好像在面对一场只有两个人参与的战争。在舷墙与索具中间，一个亮点高高地被抛进了大海里，看起来像是一枚硬币，太阳让它飞快地晃动旋转了一阵，随即永远地沉进了海里。有一瞬间，它耀眼非常。  
但你知道他们怎么说的，那不过是太阳的反光而已。  
那是黑星号的陨落，但也许是人的荣光。


End file.
